Glass Flower
by CobaltHeart
Summary: Over the years Hinata's family has been taken away from her, at 17 she's living with her niisan and falling in love. Gaara and his family are cursed, burdened with demons. But as he falls in love; is it his demon he needs to watch or himself?
1. A Flower and A Enigma POV:G & H

**Discliamer: I don't own Naruto. Also this story is based loosely upon the books by Stephenie Meyer ('Twilight' 'New Moon' and 'Eclipse') More or less inspired by but based a little. I was going to right a diffenernt story all togther but had I hard time with it. And I started reading the books and fell in love with the plot, characters, everything about it. But there will be plently of differences so it shouldn't bother to much. For example no vampires (as of yet) in my plans. So please R and R.**

**Hinata's POV:** Lalalalalalalalalala

**Gaara's POV: ** _Lalalalalalalalalala_

**Thoughts:** Lalalalalalalalala 

Something about him screamed wild, it really could be my imagenation, with his indifferent face and cold exteior there was no proof to my guess. It's just when I managed to walk besided him in the hall, he seemed almost itching to run free.I asked my cousin about it, since he was dating my engima's elder sister, and he gave me a worried look and said 'Hinata stay away from him.' I shrugged that warning off and now here I stand, hiding behind the large tree infront of our school, watching him.

He turned around and stared in my direction feircly, I gulped and shivered, I could tell he saw me. I stepped out from my hiding place and looked at my feet, I could my feel myself blushing. "So-sorry." I could feel his cold aquamarine eyes glaring intently at me. I slowly looked up and weakly smiled, "...I was wond-wondering if yo-you would l-l-like to come wi-with me c-camping." His forhead creased and his eyes got the wild gleam in then, I swallowed quickly and added. "N-not just me. M-m f-fr-f-friends are co-coming too."

The wind ruffled his crimson hair and he spoke, his voice even and cold, "No." Before I say or do anything he was gone, right in front of my eyes he disapeared. I slumped down to the ground and let out a shaky sigh.

I sat beneath the large willow tree welcoming the shade it bestowed. I don't know hold long I sat there but I started to hear the distant voice of one my friends holloring for me. "Hinata? Hinata, where are you?"

I blinked, the looked at the sky through the hanging leaves of the tree, "I'm f-fine TenTen." I waved to show her were I was and she was by my side in an instant, her dark hair pulled up in her usual buns and her soft brown eyes dark with worry. "I fell as-asleep."

She pulled me into a sisterly embrace, "I was so worried about you. Don't you EVER do that again you hear me? You didn't show up at Lee's house, between him, Naruto, and Neji your lucky it's not the F.B.I. waking you up."

I sighed and hugged her back. "Re-really TenTen I'm f-fine." She looked me in my eyes, I looked down, I hated when people looked at my eyes. Instead of a normal color like brown or green, I have lavendar eyes, it was the first thing people noticed about me, then they moved onto my hair, lastly ending with my skin the only person paler than me was _him_.

TenTen sighed and kissed my forehead, "I know that but, we still worry, you just look so, so inoccent."

"I kn-know..."

She smiled and stood up, offering me a hand, "Come on, let's get you home."

I smiled slightly and took her hand. "Okay." She gently pulled me up, and I smiled, it bugged me though that people I though I was so inoccent that I couldn't take care of myself, sure I'm dainty looking but I'm not so fragile a few hours on my own would lead to horrible trouble. Speaking of trouble _he _could of polietly said no, couldn't he?

TenTen looked at me and shook her head, "You asked didn't you." I didn't hear her though I was to busy staring at what looked like a crimson mop of hair in the tree, but as soon as I saw it, it was gone. She took my silence as a yes. "Neji said to stay away from him, Hinata are you listening to me."

I sighed and shook my head. "You s-say someth-somt-th-hing TenTen?"

My brunette friend sighed and shook her head, "Nothing." She grabbed my head and started to drag me, "Come on Sleeping Beauty your freezing cold, let's get you home."

I smiled at her a nodded, but I glanced back at the tree again.

_That girl, she seems different than the rest, she seems so delicate, like a glass flower. For one so fragile she has on aura around her that seems to draw trouble, rather she know it or not. The girl, Hinata is her name, she seems to haunt me, if not her, the scent she carries, that of a passion flower. My sister often talks about her cousin, he is one of us, betrayed by his uncle, _her_ father, yet he loves his cousin with his whole heart._

_That girl she's befriended one of my closest brethern, Naruto. She will be crushed, her scent is too intoxicating, it drives me crazy. I might be able to ignore her if it was not for her indigo hair, white as winter's moon skin, and her beautiful loving lavendar eyes. When she came up to me today asking if I wanted to go camping with her, my beastial side nearly went insane, alone in the woods with her. The sane part of me was glad she added with her other friends. There was nothing I could do, I had to get away from her, yet here I sit watching her sleep. Part of me will not let me leave her here, ungaurded, yet another part of me screams to kill her._

_"Hinata? Hinata, where are you?" I relax, the other girl, the girl who wears her hair oddly, has come to bring, _her_ home, to her cousin, and most likely my brother will be there too, she will be safe, for now._

_"I f-fine TenTen." She speaks: O, speak again bright angel. The brown haired girl ran to the freshly awoken bluenette. "I fell as-asleep." _

_That girl was honestly a kidnapping waiting to happen, she's should be glad I'm here protecting her. Though, she would be safer if I wasn't here. Damned if I do. Damned if I don't. I watch the other girl hug her and then kiss her forehead. The brown haired girl continued talking, I didn't listen to what she was saying, the glass flower was looking at me. She can see me, how? I should be invisible to the naked eye. "Hinata are you listening to me?"_

_The girl who haunted my thoughts sighed and shook her head, the movement sending her scent of passion flowers to me, it nearly made me lose control. I felt a growl rise up my throat and I held it in. It was time for me to go. Though _I_ would be the one to pick up Naruto tonight._

**Cobalt's Note: So what do you think? The reason there are more than one POV comes from the fact through the Twilight books, I really wanted to read things in Edward's POV. So I figured, hey let's throw Gaara's POV into the mix. I hope you like the story. Once again R and R makes me happy and write faster. Also idea's are GLADLY welcome, heck there's a neon sign that says 'IDEA'S RENT ROOMS FOR FREE!! THE DOOR IS WIDE OPEN FOR YA'LL!!' Okay...countriness coming through on that...anyways you get the point. **


	2. The Families POV:H & G

**Disclaimer: See chapter one. Thanks for reading the previous chapter. I have ideas as to where this is going, and I can't wait. But I'm going to warn you before hand I'm going to have an OC in here, but she won't be major. Also thank you, NAME, for the idea to make Naruto to like Mike, but once again there's gonna be differences. Also I will be using some lines from Romeo and Juilet here and there, like I threw in one in the last chapter.**

**Hinata's POV:** Lalalalalalalalalala

**Gaara's POV: ** _Lalalalalalalalalala_

**Thoughts:** Lalalalalalalalala 

When TenTen and I arrived at Lee's house we were greeted by worried group of faces. Neji, my older cousin, Lee, TenTen's boyfriend, Naruto, Gaara's best friend and one of my friends, Choji, lastly Sakura and her boyfriend Shikamaru. "Hinata! Where have you been!" My older cousin pulled me into a tight hug, much like TenTen had done, he was a good head taller than me, taller than alot of the males here actually, his coffee colored hair fell in my face, letting the scent of warm earth relax me, I smiled and patted his back.

"I'm f-fa-fine Niisan, I j-ju-just fell as-asleep." I saw the look my cousin got in his pale gray eyes, and mentally sighed, here we go again. But before he could lecture my grinning knight stepped in.

"Chillax, hair boy, see she's safe." I smiled meekly when Naruto put his arm around me. Naruto was a real sweet heart, don't get me wrong, but he was a little too well, like a pup, a cute one none the less, with his spiky blonde hair and vivid cerulean eyes, he had scars on his cheeks that looked like whiskers, but it just made him look more foxish, like the grin he's giving me right now, I could practicly see the bushy tail, twitching ears, even fangs. I giggled at the thought.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "I remeber _some _troublesome _guy _worring his head off."

Sakura giggled, and leaned into her boyfriend. "Yeah, Naruto, you reminded me off a mother hen." The cherry blossom had soft pink hair that went alittle bit past her shoulders, soft sea-foam green eyes, she was shorter than me, I was the 'tall' 5'5'' while it was pushing it to say she was five foot but she made up for her size with attitude.

I rolled my eyes and ducked outta Naruto's warm arm. "So...wh-what di-did I miss?"

Lee grinned, leaning on the wall beside TenTen, "Very little, milady." Okay now Rock Lee, he was just a cutie, he had long black hair that he braided down his back, wide innocent eyes, he used to have bushy eyebrows, so I've heard, and TenTen takes him and gets them plucked, but the thing that made him a cutie was he always spoke like a Renaissance man.

"Th-thank you Lee."

"Come on Hinata let's go watch the moive!!" I giggled at Naruto, forgetting my engima for the moment as my blonde haired friend bound into the living room at Lee's house.

"Wh-what moive ar-are we watc-watching?" I bit my lip in antinacipation, 'Please don't say-'

"SCARY!" I jumped when Choji snuck up behind me.

I yelped as a felt myself falling, my face had to be whit_er_. I braced myself for the impact of the hardwood floor when I felt myself being held in a pair of muscluar arms, my cousin's earthen scent filled my senses and I relaxed. "Th-thank you Niisan." I let out a breath of air I had been holding.

"You welcome Hinata." When my cousin put me down he turned and glared cooly at the snickering Choji. "What have we said about pranks on Hinata."

I put a hand on my coffee haired cousin's shoulded, "C-come on Niisan. Le-leave Choji al-alone, it wa-was a j-joke."

Neji nodded and started walking, Choji sent me a grateful look and I smiled. The other's had already gone into Lee's living room. Most of the house was done in a green theme, excpet for the rooms TenTen had remodeled, which were done now in brown. The pair had recently gotten engaged and were in the process of moving in togther.

When I walked into the room I immediately saw Naruto motioning for me to sit by him, which I did. I ended up sitting on the dark green couch between Naruto and Choji. Neji was on the otherside of the teddy bear we all call Choji, TenTen and Lee sat togther on a black leather love seat, lastly Sakura sat on Shikamaru's lap in a green Lay-Z-Boy recliner, footstool up of course.

The moive they had all agreed on, excepct Neji who knew my feelings on _those_ kind of moives, was 'Jeepers Creepers', just what I wanted to watch before I went to bed. We were halfway through the moive, I was curled up in a small ball, head hiding beneath a blanket, when there was a knock on the door, I of course being as calm as ever, screamed and buirred myself in to Naruto. "Hinata? Hinata, shhh. It's okay it's just the door." I didn't budge, I felt myself starting to hyperventilate, the blonde haired boy hugged me to him and ran his fingers through my hair, I could feel it I was shaking to.

I jumped again when whoever was at the door banged again, Naruto's chest muffled my scream, and he patted my back. "Will someone get the damn door!!" I could hear my cousin yell as he walked over to me. "Hinata. Hinata?"

I peeked at my cousin from where I had my head burried under Naruto's arm. "Niisan..." I could finish my sentace I felt cold aquamarine eyes boring into my back. I turned my head and saw _him_ again. "Ga-gaara."

He locked his eyes into mine and I looked down, blushing. "Naruto. It is time to go."

I heard Naruto sigh, "Hold on a minute."

"Now." Was his cold reply.

"Hinata, are you okay now?"

I nodded taking a shaky breath, "I-I think s-so." I was still shaking, the blanket pulled even tighter around me.

Naruto smiled at me, tucking a peice of my hair behind my ear, as I scooted away from him, giving him room to get up. "It's just a moive alright, Hinata. Nothing like _that _can hurt you."

I could of sworn I heard a snort from Gaara, but I must of imagened it, for when I peeked at him through a curtain of my hair he was just standing there glaring at his brother. I smiled weakly at Naruto, if only he knew. There are things worse than the mosters in a moive, far more worse, there are people in relality who would make characters like Chucky and Leather Face seem like Saint Teresa or Gundi.

As soon as Naruto got up Neji sat down beside me and put his arm around me. "You're safe Hinata."

This time it sounds like Gaara is growling, that can't be right. "Naruto, we are leaving now."

"Fine, fine. Call me later, okay Hinata?"

"Ye-yeah." I closed my eyes and rested my head on my cousin's shoulder. I remeber when I was younger, when Neji still lived with my father, every night when there was a bad storm my cousin would allow me to sleep with him, his earthly scent calming me and allowing sleep to come to me...

I blinked, "Niisan?!!" I quickly gathered my surroundings, a desk with a lamp and a notebook, drawing supplies and a picture of my mother, in the other corner was a wooden dresser with a mirror on top, pictures of my family and friends, all but my father and step-mother, and collages of different drawings I had done in my free time. I sighed, good, I was in my room. I rolled out of my bed and staggered out my room, and two doors down to Neji's room. I knocked, "Niisan?!"

The door opened and I was met by a gently smiling Neji, "Are you feeling better Hinata."

I nodded, "Yes. Th-thank you Niisan."

He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head, "It's fine Hinata, why don't you get ready for bed and go back to sleep."

"O-okay." I smiled and walked into my room, grabbing a large T-shirt and clean underwear before heading to the bathroom to shower. I sighed as the hot water soothed my muscles and calmed me, it was stupid of me to react the way I did when _he_knocked on the door. But it's not my fault, I hate horror moives, there are to many horrible people in this world, why do they need to make up some to scare people. I understand its for entertainment purposes but the STUPID people who wanted to watch them should just walk into a dark alley and sit there for a little bit, then you'll find some **real** horror, or maybe just leave there doors unlocked. 'Breath Hinata, you need to breath.' I took a deep breath as turned the hot nob off, I never bothered with the cold water, the whole time I've lived here I have never used it, because the water the would scald most people, felt like lukewarm water too me. I got this from my mother, I got everything about me from my mother, Neji got out a picture of my mother one day, in the picture she was only a few years older than I am now, we looked like twins, but she was far, far, more beautiful than me.

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping the fluffy blue towel around me and walked to the sink to brush my teeth. I spat out the minty paste and slid on my T-shirt over my towel, then undid my towel, lastly I pulled my underwear on and picked up my hair brush, though I wasn't comfortable with my hair color, I really liked my the texture and length of my hair. It looked the same as my mother's when I was younger and she used to rock me to sleep, though I wasn't very old I still remeber the silky blue strands tickling my face, filling my nose with a soft rosey scent.

I placed my hair brush down and walked out of the steamed up bathroom, I would call Naruto tomorrow, I was too tired right now. I passed my cousin's door and opened it, looking at the floor, "Go-good Nig-night, Niisan."

"Good Night, Hinata." I hear my cousin go back to his conversation on the phone.

I closed the door and walked to my room, I pull back my quilts and burry myself beneath the warmth, I feel myself drift into the welcoming arms of sleep, a place of memories and dreams.

_I glare at my brother within the confines of my car, a soft voice in my head whispers that I should not be angry at him, it's not like he knows anything. When I walked into that room to see him that close to Hinata it made my blood boil, how dare he be that close to her. " Yo, Gaara" I turn my eyes to look at my brethern to show he has my attention, well part of it. "Why where you being so harsh to Hinata, it's your fault you scared the crap out of her."_

_I once again fight back a growl, instead I narrow my eyes at the fox in our family, "It is not my fault. If it is anyone's in this car, it is yours. It is a known fact that _girl_, does not like moives with bloodshed."_

_Naruto scratched his head and knitt his brows, "Oh...crap. We forgot, poor Hinata, I hope she's okay."_

_"You will take a shower when we arrive at the manor." Her scent was once again driving me crazy, and the fact it was mingled with my brother's made the beastial side of me ram against it's cage even harder._

_"Why?" My forehead creases and I look at him intently, till he got the message, he _will_ shower._

_I park the car in the garage and watch as my brother bounds into the house, his speed no longer being held back by that of human eyes, I walk to the front door only to be greeted by my older sister. "Gaara, how are you feeling?"_

_"Fair enough."_

_She smiles gently at me, her hazel eyes filled with understanding. "That's good. Dinner is waiting at the table if you're hungry Ino fixed chili." I nod and she smiles, tucking a strand of her short dirty blonde hair behind her ear, only to have it fall back infront of her face. "I will be away this weekend, Shino is in charge of the house, make sure things run smoothly, you know how he does not like to boss people around too much."_

_"Okay." I nod and smile smally at my sister, Temari was of the few living on the manor that I lowered my wall with, at all, I supose it's because she's really my sister, but she's a mother to us all.Temari was the white dove of our family. I walk into the kitchen and take a seat, since Ino had cooked, which was a rare thing, I figured I would eat._

_Ino used to live with her mother, her father the reason she had become one of us. She was the gazelle of our family, she was slender, graceful, but she was as brave as a the lion who hunts her kind. She had long blonde hair that ended past her knees, torquise doe-like eyes, and her ears were ended in a more noticable point then the rest of ours. She was the most gentle of everyone in our family, she was also my brother's mate, who was the lion of our family, the irony of it never failed to amuse me._

_Kankarou was burly, to say the least, but unlike his lion counter part, he had shaggy brown hair that went past his sholders, longer than our sister's hair, my brother had brown eyes that would intimidate most people, who did not know him. As feirce as he looked though, he was a joker, much like Naruto._

_I waited for Ino to pour me a bowl of chili, once she did I took a spoonful and blew on it, it placing it in my mouth, I nod my approval at her and she grins gently, "Glad you like it Gaara. I made it a little bit spicer just for you." I watch as she walks over and sits beside my brother and the eldest boy of our family, Shino._

_Shino was another one I got along with, he never bothered anyone, he was there if you needed someone to listen to you. Shino was the insecet of our family, there was no one bug he was like, he carried the traits of them all, quite, calm, and unnoticable. I very rarely saw his eyes, but in times I have I know he has light brown eyes, they were very sensitive the light so he awlays kept sunglasses on to protect them. He also had a wild mop of brown hair. The biggest difference in Shino and the rest of us, this curse we have been given, is passed down within the men of his family._

_I eat my meal observing everyone in our family, Temari is in her room, most likely talking to Neji, the gray dove, Naruto is eating his chili, after adding noodles to his bowl, Ino is quietly eating hers while talking to her mate, Shino is simply eating his, carefully avoiding the meat in the chili, Sasuke, the snake of our family, is also eating his._

_Sasuke is the newest memeber to our family, he was cursed by his adopted father after his brother abandoned him. The snake had dark, midnight, blue eyes, his hair was the same color as his eyes. He was as cold, if not more so than I. We never spoke, we had a mutal understanding, I did not talk to him and he did not talk to me, the only person he really talked to was Naruto._

_My eyes finally stopped at the last memebers of our family, Kiba and Metsuki, they were the wolves of our family. Kiba joined us a year or so before Metsuki found us. Kiba had wild brown hair and shockingly amber eyes, he was to be exact, the timber wolf while his mate was the arctic wolf. Metsuki had wild gold hair and eyes that were wild; the color of arctic water on a cloudless day, her skin, unlike most of us whose transformations merely lightened, was tinged with purple, as where her lips. Their mating was different than ours, the pack mentality that was put into them made them closer than Ino and my brother. _

_I stood up as soon as I finished my dinner and walked to my room to meditate, though many memebers of my cursed family could sleep, I couldn't if I did, my demon took control, I was the raccon-dog of our family, I was the one that my '''_father''_ had put the demon in to make the perfect killing mechine, in times of war people did the most ignorant things, in placing the monster in me while I was still in the womb of my mother, the birth killed her. In placing the monster in me, I killed him. I killed many before my sister, bless her, stopped me. Not a day old and already the blood of humans stainded my small hands._

_I inhaled deeply letting the scents of my family calm me, apart we smelled different but together, the scents mingled to make a smell that was undescribable. I felt my muscles relax slowely, one by one. Tomorrow was Saturday, there was no possible was I would see the glass flower, she was going camping with her friends. I stiffened, Naruto, will he be with her tomorrow? How dare he. I didn't bother to control the growl as I walked out my door, down the hallway to my brethren's door. I didn't bother to knock, I mearly open the door, to see him packing clothes._

_He turned to me and he grinned, "What's up Gaara?"_

_I narrowed my eyes, "You are packing."_

_He nodded, "Hinata invited me to go camping with her and the others. Temari is coming too." My forehead creases, so that's where she is going this weekend. "You should seriously come too. You really should get to know Hinata, she's so sweet, shy, not to mention she smell's wonderful. Have you noticed, something like juniper or orchids."_

_"Passion Flower." I spoke before I could stop myself, damn it._

_The fox's cerulean eyes widened, then he blinked, "Yeah, that's it. How did you know."_

_I look at him, "My senses are far more advanced than yours."_

_Naruto snorts and he rolls his eyes, "Whatever you say, all I know is she smells so beautifully floral, and she's just as beautiful as the stars."_

_"A glass flower," I whispered, he didn't say anything, I doubt he even heard me he was babbling about sine if his other friends meaningless lives. I turn and leave, it anger bubbling inside of me because of the comparison. The stars shine then fade, they are easily over powered my the sun or the night's clouds. A glass flower is exotic and fragile, easily broken._

_I return to my room, sitting back down on the straw mat, I close my eyes and inhale, yet all I can smell is passion flower, she appears in my minds eye, almost instantly I stiffen, I've seen this before. My inner beast appears, his eyes gleaming, I watch, powerless, as he mames her, drinks her blood, feasts on her flesh. As always he turns to me and grins, his eyes joyous in the fact my heart know this is what would, no will, happen to the glass flower._

**Cobalt'sNote: Okay...Gaara is strange in this. But hey, atleast I have both familes described now. Thank you people who reviewed, it really helps me work. Also I found out recently there is gonna be a book in Edwards POV, it's his side of Twilight, I'm thrilled about that. Also as you see the characters are completely well separated from the anime. The SakuShika pairing is mearly to help me, I don't like nor dislike this pairing, it's just well there. I suport TemNeji and InoKank though. Like I said I have my own character in here, I could live with out Metsuki in there it just helps me write if there is one in there. Thanks for reading, hopefully the next chapter will be up next week. Like I said ideas are welcomed.**


	3. Neji's Hina POV: H

**Disclaimer: See chapter one. Thank you everyone who Read and Reviewed, I really appricate it. I'm also sorry about the spelling mistakes and grammer mistakes. My spelling isn't the best to begin with, I also have no spell check on my computer so I look up the words by hand with a dictionary (I have one with me half the time). And the grammer, well I live in a very, I guess you could say, redneck/hick area, half my family from W.V. so you get the pictures, I speak very country, worse than most the people around my area. You should here the way I say my 'e' and 'i' I rarely say reading I say reedin' so you get the general idea. And if my hick ain't showing through I speak like an old timish person, saying things like 'nor do I', 'shall not' and one of the things I say the most ,'as do I' I have a very unquie dialect. Anyways now that my litte 'explination' is done, and half of you are like 'when's she gonna stop already adn write the story' here's the story.**

**Hinata's POV:** Lalalalalalalalalala

**Gaara's POV: ** _Lalalalalalalalalala_

**Thoughts:** Lalalalalalalalala 

I wake up and stretch the sun shining bright through my window, I feel so refreshed and energized. What can I say, I'm a morning person. I smile as I walk and turn on the old radio on the floor beside my bed, I softly sang with the song, one of my personal favorites, 'Step That Step'. Incorparted little dance steps as I got dressed. "When ya got that crowd and their screaming you gotta," I switched to humming as I latched the bra and pulled my shirt on, since we were going camping I decided on a dark blue shirt, jeans, and black hiking boots. "You gotta step that step. You gotta walk that walk. Shake that thing. And honey talk that talk."

I turned around and blushed when I saw my cousin at the door laughing, "Very cute Hina."

"Niisan..." I looked down the realize while I was dancing I'd put on my jeans and a leather belt. "Ho-how long?"

"Don't worry Hinata. I just got here." He smiled at me. "Have you called Naruto yet?"

I blushed, "No. Th-thank you for reminding me Niisan."

"It's no promblem Hina, we don't want fox boy barging in our house, now do we."

I laughed, "I su-supose not. I'll c-call him no-now." When my cousin shut my door I walk over to my phone, on the floor beside my radio, and picked it up. I dailed the number's I had memorized. The phone ring a few time's until I heard a diffrent voice than usual over the phone.

_"Hello."_

My eyes widened it couldn't be, I mean I know _he_ lives there but, "He-hello. Ca-can I sp-speak with Nar-Naruto pl-please?" I glanced at the phone from the corner of my eye to see that it was shaking.

"_The dobe is asleep._"

Now that can't be right, I don't think Gaara would ever call anyone a dobe, it just doesn't seem, well like him. "Oh-okay."

There was a long pause that lasted a few minutes until I heard a cheerful voice in the background, "_SASUKE IS THAT HINATA!!_"

I felt my brows knit, Sasuke, Sasuke, who's he. I've heard that name before. "_What do __**you **__think dobe._"

I heard a loud noise, like someone being tackled, a frunt and then,"_Hinata!!_"

I laughed silently at my blonde friend, "Ye-yeah Naruto, it's m-me."

I could almost see him grin, "_Are you feeling better Hinata."_

"A-alot better, re-really."

"_Look Hinata, I'm really sorry about the scary moive. I forgot, honestly._"

I felt the blush spread across my cheeks, "I-it's fine. Re-really."

"_No, Hinata it's not-_"

"Pl-please Naruto, do-don't worry. No-not a night-nightmare, I pr-promise." I hated when people fussed over me, I got enough of that from my cousin. "So ar-are you still c-c-com-coming on the ca-camping trip?"

"_Of course Hinata, and I promise no scary stories _"

I heard Naruto laugh, and I laughed to. "Tha-thanks. S-so are yo-you and Temari st-still meeting us at o-our hou-house?"

"_Of couse, where else. We got enough green yesterday, time for some white._"

"Ye-yeah." It seemed that Lee's house was all green, well about 1/3 brown 2/3 green, now that TenTen was redoing it. My cousin's house was mostly white, expect for my room which was dark indigo and crimson, Sakura thought is was strange, those two colors together, that indigo should be with paired with a lighter color, like her favorite colors light pink and dark brown. I just smiled at her and shook my head, I remember exactly what I said, because my cousin questioned me on it later, a color that is as dark, as night-like, as indigo, certiantly couldn't deserve something so airy and cheerful. THe night sky did not have a sun, it had the silver moon. "I-I've got to g-go. I ne-need to co-cook breakfa-fast."

"_Okay!! See you later Hinata!_"

I could see the fox grin on Naruto's face and I smiled. "B-bye." I head the click of the phone so I hung by end up. "Niisan!! Wh-what do you w-want for breafast!!" I hollared down the hall as I walked the familar path to the kitchen. It was a tradition in our house, we took turns cooking breakfast and dinner, for lunch we're on our own.

When I arrived in our kitchen I saw Neji already cooking, from the smell of it, banana-and-cinnamon pancakes, "I thought I would cook this morning, I did not know how long you would be on the phone."

"Niisan, yo-you kn-"

"I know that, Hina."

I smiled, "Th-thank you Niisan." I started setting the table, smiled, my cousin was the only one who called me Hina, my mother and sister used to but, well...they can't now, he never called me Hina in public, it was, somewhat, sacred, and he understood that. "Ho-how did you g-get Temari to aga-agree?" I placed down the last fork and walked to the fridge to get the milk.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched Neji flip breakfast onto a plate before he answered, "Well, I've been thinking and..." he placed the platter of pancakes down and motioned for me to sit down, I poured to glasses of milk and put each in their usual spots. Once I sat down my cousin continued, "I think that you and Temari should get to know each other."

I looked my cousin in the eye, blushing as I did, his pale grey eye's were carefully hiding something, "Niisan...te-tell me. Th-that's not all, I kn-know it."

He sighed, his long brown hair falling over his shoulders, "Well Hinata, you see-"

"Yo-you do-don't have to w-worry Niisan, ju-just tell me, puh-please."

"Hinata, I want to propose to Temari."

I felt the fork slip out of my hand, I could hear it clatter againt the porcilan plate, "Wh-what?" I felt by breath slowly coming out in pants, no. No. NO! I don't want to lose my niisan too. I can't be by myself, I don't know how.

In a blink of an eye I felt my cousin's warm arms around me, his calming earthen scent envading my senses. "Hina! What's wrong. Breath, Hina, breath!"

"Ni-niisan!! I-I don't wa-want to lo-lose you to-to-too!!" My vision had started dancing around the edges, things were starting to go black.

He pulled me in tighter, "You won't Hina, I promise." His dark brown hair fell into my face, and I turned around, burring my face into his chest.

A small part of me was telling me I was over reacting, I was being selfish, but that part was being drowned out by the side of me that was frantic, that part didn't want to lose the only family she had left. "Yo-you l-love me. Ri-right Niisan?"

At some point he'd lifted me out of my chair and was rocking me back and forth, smoothing my hair, "Yes Hina. And I promise you, I'll never be far away, okay. Shhh. Calm down. I love you."

I let out a shaky breath and looked at him, he wiped away tears I hadn't realized were falling. "Pro-promise?"

"Promise." He kissed my forehead. "Now eat Hina. We have a long weekend ahead of us. And Temari's a really wonderful woman, okay. She's very motherly."

I nodded my head and sat down, "I-I'm so-sorry I rea-reacted that way Niisan. It w-was, it was r-rude."

He sat down across from me and smiled gently, "It's fine Hina. We all deserve a freak out every now and then."

I felt my face slowly cool from the blush that had been occuping it. "Ye-yeah. So wh-who all it com-coming?"

He cut his pancake into 7 triangle peices, just like I had then picked one up, he chewed it and swallowed before he answered. "Lee, TenTen, I, you, Temari, and Naruto. Sakura and Shikamaru are going to vist her grandmother's and Choji has a wrestling tournament to attend."

I nodded and smiled, "Th-that's good. I do-don't think Sakura, wo-would be much for cam-camping anyways."

Neji smirked, a low chuckle cam from his throat and he smiled, "Hina, Hina, Hina." His shoulders shook with silent laughter, "I remember a certain little someone pouting whenever anyone mentioned anything that had to do with being outside."

I blushed and poked at my food, that seemed like ages ago, almost in a differnet lifetime. "Yea-yeah well you-you're the one who pl-played dress up as a mo-mo-monster."

He grinned, something he only with me, or his Temari, and ate another bite of his food. "To true. But I am the best looking big foot ever, agreed."

I giggled and took a bite of my pancake, "Ag-agreed."

We ate our breakfast in a compainable silence for awhile before he pushed his empty plate back and looked at me, "Hina, you are okay with this aren't you."

I bit my lip and stared at my last peice of pancake before prodding it with my fork and eating it. I nodded and smiled, 'Ye-yeah, I g-guess. It's you-your life, Niisan."

I watched as my cousin shook his head, his eyes had a faraway look in them I didn't understand, it seemed like a mix of melancholy and something that looked like amusment, the kind you laugh at when you see the irony of something. Was I missing something? He shook his head again and smiled, "Hina, know that _you_ are one of my top most priorities."

"Nii-"

"Listen to me Hinata Rose okay." I nodded dumbly, what else could I do when he gave me that look, it always made me feel like a little kid getting scolded my their respected grandfather. "You are more than my cousin, you are my family. After my father died, and your mother died, you know things went down hill." I nodded my father hated his brother and my cousin, my mother was the only reason they got along. "I left, thinking you'd be safer without me. Of course I had to have your _dear_ father's permission. But after he married that wench, and birthed Hanabi. I did what ever it took to leave. But when I discovered everything your father was invloved in, years later, I was to late." I closed my eyes, trying to supress the urge to cry out over the memory of my little sisters torn and bloodied body. "When I saw you so broken, I made a promise to myself to make sure that you were happy. Do you remeber the game we used to play, you were the lost maiden and I was the strong prince."

I nodded, "Ye-yeah." How could I not? We spent days at a time playing that game. I would be a lost maiden, a damsel in distress, he'd come and save me from the monsters, rather it'd be a dragon, vamipre, werewolf, or even, my favorite, a demon. No matter though, at the end he'd pledge his loyalty to protect me forever, to keep me safe.

"Well, the pledge is still in affect. I want, need, you to be happy. I have no choice."

"Niisan, i-it was a ga-game." I shook my head in disbelief we we're little kids back then, how...

"I know that Hinata, but the principle applies."

"Niisan, fo-for me to be hap-happy you need to b-be happy. I w-want to ma-ma-marry Temari. Re-really."

He eyed me his gray eyes sharp. "Promise."

"P-pinky." He smiled, the atmoshpere shifted and shook his head. "I-I''ll do the di-dished Niisan. You go ah-ahead and do wh--what you go-got-gotta do."

He got up and placed his dish in the sink, "I'll bring out gear down."

"I-it's on m-my bed." He nodded and went up stairs to get out gear, it was going to be a long weekend, I could tell. And it hasn't started out very well either. I narrowed my eyes and flipped the faucet up a little more roughly than needed. It was that stupid crimson-headed idiots fault, if he'd just called or, even if he'd just polietely said no. Jerk. I slam the faucet down shut then blush, I was being stupid, very stupid. It wasn't like I was his friend or anything. I didn't even know him well. I take in a deep breath and slowly exhale it. Hopefully by the time everyone arrived I'll be in a better mood.

**Cobalt'sNote: I know sorry bout the wait I had to finish a chapter for my other story and so I didn't work on this as often. Also I realize there's only one POV, Gaara's will be in the next chapter. Thanks for the R and Rs. **


	4. Losing Control POV: G

**Disclaimer: It's in chapter one. Once again thanks for the people who Read and Reveiwed. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. It may be shorter than the previous. There was 3 reasons I did a that 1) Cause Hinata's was so long and 2) I had started writing Gaara's on that page and I deleted it...and it would have taken over my self-given deadline 3) Said deletion of that part pissed me off. So yeah, here's the newest.**

**Hinata's POV:** Lalalalalalalalalala

**Gaara's POV: ** _Lalalalalalalalalala_

**Thoughts:** Lalalalalalalalala 

_I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, I blinked, my mediation must have deepened. I close my eyes once again and focus. Shino is in the gardens, Kankarou and Ino are dueling, Temari is in the kitchen cooking, Kiba and his mate are doing what they normal do in the early hours of the day, Naruto is slowly waking, and Sasuke is on the phone._

_Wait, the snake is on the phone? How odd-- I rarly hear him speak at all. I stand up from my mat and exit my room, the smell of blueberries and strawberries hit my nose, Sister must be making pancakes._

_I hear the Sasuke's voice before I see him. "The dope is asleep." Cold, even on the phone. A normal person could almost pity the person on the other line. _

_I slow my pace, so a few minutes pass before I round the corner. Once I did though I heard the fox of our family yell, ringing my ears, "SASUKE IS THAT HINATA!!"_

_Before I could stop myself, I feel a frown form. No one should talk to the glass flower like that, no one._

_"What do __**you**__ think dobe."_

_A loud thump and a grunt was heard, and I saw the fox and the snake on the ground, Naruto still in his orange and blue pajamas, Sasuke benath him glaring colding. Before I blinked I saw Naruto rip the phone out of Sasuke's had. "Hinata!!"_

_Naruto jumped up and ran to his room, chatting on the phone as he did. I passed Sasuke and could hear him mumbling something like, 'That sounded like Bunny.' _

_Peculiar, very strange. The cold marble of the cool the bottoms of my feet for a moment before it warms, only to get cold again as I walk down the stairs._

_When I arrive in the kitchen I see my elder sister placing a large plateful of pancakes on the middle of the table. "Morning Gaara, do you want anything for breakfast?"_

_"No." _

_She smiles and nods. "Okay. Would it bother you to fetch Shino from the gardens?" I don't answer, I merely head off in the direction of our garden._

_I walk through several large doors before I come to a glass door, through it you can see an explosion of colors greens, blues, yellows, reds, pinks, whites, and blacks. I don't like the garden myself, I've always found it to crowded. I perfered the sernity of the small lake in the woods behind the manor._

_ The door silently opens and I step into the gardens, the dawn's son shines around me. I look around the garden as I walk, looking for our insect. The moment I see Shino, a slight breath of wind pushes a scent to me, passion flower, my eyes dart around only this time to land on a beautiful indigo lilly._

_Before I look back at my brethern I pull all traces of the escaped emotion off my face. I take another step towards him, he pushes his sungalsses up over his closes eyes and look at me. _

_"Breakfast is ready." His voice is soft, but rings with authority, he is often impassive, rarely involving himself in violence, but as I have seen, he is a force to be reckoned with, he is almost, if not, equal to myself in skill and power._

_"Correct."_

_He rose silently, I watch as the butterflies and other bugs that had surrounded him scatter freely, some to feed, others back to their nests. "They told me you spotted a flower that intrested you."_

_"Hn."_

_He most of gotten the message that I did not want to talk about it so he turned to me and turned his head up towards the sky. There was along pause, it almost seemed the garden decided to be silent as its keeper thought. Finally, when we were to the door her turned and looked at me, the light hitting his glasses so I could see the wise glow of his eyes. "To some people a thrill is all they seek, others all the seek is love. To those who truly find love, they learn it is a thrill. Constanly on edge, on your gaurd protecting the one you love from the dangers of themselves."_

_My forehead creases, what is he talking about. "Hn."_

_A soft chuckle from Shino was heard and he shook his head, it almost looked like he was smiling beneath his collar. "You'll understand it eventually Gaara. It is advice you will find of use, eventually. I shall see you later." I blinked and he was gone, a soft echo of a chuckle stayed a moment after he vanised._

Crazy family_' I sigh, I supose since I'm already here I should look around, after all I need to see if it is worth the fiances to keep it in shape. Though as I walk it seemed that I was looking for something, though I don't know what._

_About a half-an-hour later I catch the scent of passion flowers again, which is nearly impossible, for the fact, there are none here. My eyes dart around, much like the first time, to land on that same flower, the indigo lilly._

_I alter my path, just slightly so I pass the flower, I close my eyes and spread my senses, no one is in the gardens, even Shino's 'friends' aren't around here. I squat down in front of the flower._

_I was wrong, it is not indigo, its the color of the night sky, a deep black, the shone blue. That's when I noticed it, this flower was the one that smelled like passion flower, this single flower. Peculiar, it was not that flower. I kneel down beside the strange plant and stare at it._

_It reminds me of her, a single speck of darkness that lights up the night. How can something be dark, yet be a light at the same time, I did not know, all I know is that is what the glass flower is._

_But the scent, it drives me crazy, I can hear the blood pounding in my ears, its almost to much. Before I can blink the flower is crushed, flattened in my hand, my muscles crumpling the once beautiful blossom. I can feel the snarl on my face, the want of blood flowing through my veins, not anyones blood but, _**her**_ blood._

_My demon is taking over, I can feel it. Shakaku slowly constricting my thoughts. I have to stop now, I can't let him control me. By this point I'm watching myself do everything. _

_I hate it. I hate it. I __**HATE **__IT!! I'm the only one who this happens to. The only one who __**sees**__ what they become. The wild eyes, my whole body shaking like a leaf in a hurricane, I hate it. I'm the only one who watches how they kill their prey, to see how they struggle. To watch the demon they become. I FUCKING HATE THIS!! The worst thing is, I can do nothing to stop it._

_I just watch as I rip the flower to shred with my nails, watch as I howl in anger that she is not close enough to prey on. Never have I hate this so much I get to watch as my body slowly transforms into the demon I live with, to watch my sight, slowly become a red haze, my faze contorted into a grin of homicidal rage. '_TEMARI!!_' I can't yell, I can barely think without having this, _thing_ override my thoughts. '_TEMARI!!

_She has to come, my sister MUST come. If not...the glass flower may not make it to leave on her trip, she may be on a differnt 'trip' all together. Can't she hear it, can't she hear the howls. SOMEONE must being hearing the howls. _'Help me...please...'

**Cobalt'sNote: Okay in this chapter I really wanted to get across just what Gaara is going through in this story. I haven't, to my satisfaction, showed just how beastial his, well, demon is. While his 'family' memebers aren't nearly as consumed by it, well another one of them might be...I haven't fill decided. I read the sentance 'Before I can blink the flower is crushed, flattened in my hand, my muscles crumpling the once beautiful blossom.' and she's like 'awww that's sad'. I really hope things work out good in this story. I'm also thinking of making this a 2 part series, I'm not sure. I have an idea of where I want this to go, what I want to happen, (well duh cause its semi-based of the Twlight series anyways...) and I think it'd be best if I split it in two. The 2nd part would be sorta like New Moon, but still alot different. -grins- First one to guess what character I'm gonna make Jacob gets a cookie. xD no seriosuly I want to know if anyone can guess who I'm gonna put in the Jacob spot.**

**IMPORTANT!! It's going to be 2 weeks before the next update cause I want to legthen this chapter and write the next one. So... yeah...see ya in 2 weeks.**


	5. When a Picture Falls, Bad Things Happen

**Disclaimer: I don't own never will. Thank ya'll for reviewing -grins- it's making this alot eaiser to write unlike my first ''real'' fanfic, cause it was slow in the review area for a while but ya'll just jumped right in there, I again thank you all for that.**

**Note: Part of this chapter will be done in Normal POV. Because, though Gaara is awsome and powerful, I just don't think he'd be telling us whats going on in a different room while he's wandering the gardens. and since he's technically not 'Gaara' right now. Another 'cause for the cliffhanger. Now that you know please, enjoy.**

**Another Note: I think ya'll know by now that The Family (Temari, Gaara, Naruto, ect) are demons. But they don't transfrom like they do in the anime, for those of you whose familar with the show InuYasha it's like when his full demon takes control. For those of you who don't know, your still in human form but your demon is controling you, and your looks become more feral (claws, fang, eyes, ect...poosibly tail (I heart tails)) Ya'll get the pic?**

**Also this is to help you (coughmecough) so I'm gonna put a seating arrangement for their table. (Its a circlular one)**

_**Shino, Temari, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Kankaruo, Ino, Metsuki, Kiba, Shino, Temari**_**...(you get the idea the table is large and the chairs a spaced out so others could be added if needed.) Temari's spot is considered the head of the table, since she is the what seems like the most respected out of all of the family of all them. If more characters are added I'll tell you where they sit.**

**Okay now I'm starting (I think the Notes is almost as long as the chapter, -')**

**Normal POV: **_Lalalalalalalalalalala _

**Hinata's POV:** Lalalalalalalalalala

**Gaara's POV: ** _Lalalalalalalalalala_

**Thoughts:** Lalalalalalalalala 

_Shino had just sat down in his normal place beside Ino and Kiba, Temari placed a large steaming stack of the pancakes on the table and Kankarou instanly speared 4 of the fluffy cakes with his silver fork and flopped them on his plate._

_Ino silently nudged her mate and softly scolded him, "Kanky, you are more of a pig than a lion, wait until Temari at least moves her hand."_

_Temari gently laughed at her brother and Ino, "Ino, hun, really it's fine. I'm used to it." The sisterly woman tucked a strand behind her ear, to have it fall again._

_At that moment Naruto, an orange and blue blur, sped in, speared, 5 pancakes and flopped into his chair beside Sasuke and Gaara's empty seat. "PANCAKES!!" The blonde haired man grinned foxishly and took ate half of one of the berry-filled cakes._

_"To bad they ain't got bacon in 'em." Kiba followed in his pack-brothers example and speared 6 of the cakes._

_The females and Shino sighed, while Sasuke stared of into space, still mumbling under his breath so only the family memebers with extreme hearing carely heard him._

_Metsuki shook her head, golden hair bouncing, and grabbed 2 of her mate's pancakes, making him tie with Kankaruo. Ino gently slid her fork beneath 2 of the pancakes and slowly placed them on her plate. Temari on the other hand grabbed the remaining 2 and picked them up with her slightly clawed, long fingers. The short dirty blonde haired woman walked to her spot at the head of the round table._

_Naruto grinned from his spot, "They're great Temari!"_

_Everyone, minus Sasuke who quietly sat there, with his expresionless face, nodded in agreement. They ate, having several little conversations going at once, until. CRASH! Everyones eyes darted aroud looking for the noise when Temari's soft hazel eyes widened and she gasped, "No!" She stood up and rushed over to a fallen picture, "Please, no." She picked it up, ignoring the shards of glass, for they wouldn't hurt her skin. "This is not good." The dirty blonde stared at the shattered picture of her younger brother than had fallen to the floor._

_Comprehension dawned on everyone and a gasp was heard from Ino and Kankarou, and whimper for Kiba and his mate, Naruto jumped up and ran over to Temari, Sasuke frowned, and Shino stood up and spoke, "This is not good." It was silent for a moment, then a small buzzing noise was heard, following with an even large frown on the bug of the family. "He's lost it again."_

_Temari stiffened, hearing a plea within her head and turned to Naruto, "Me and Shino will deal with it, Naruto call Neji and tell him I'll meet everyone there, that a raccon is in out house and I need to deal with it. But you go ahead to his house so the others don't get suspicious. Go. Now!" The blonde haired male nodded and then an orange and blue blurr was all they saw speeding through the house and up the stairs. The blonde, turned to the rest, "Kankaruo you and Sasuke will follow me and Shino, stay out side the garden door, so he can't sense you. Kiba, you take the front, Metsuki the back, and Ino I'm trusting you with the sides."_

_The trio nodded and disapeared in blurrs of color. Hazel eyes, now stoic turned to Shino and he nodded, they sped of in the direction of the garden, with Kankaruo and Sasuke on their tails._

_Shino and Temari burst through the doors, the sight they saw wasn't unfamilar but still shocking all them. There was Gaara, his eyes burning reder than his crimson hair, he was convulsing(1), his racoon tail swishing wildly, and howling._

_"Gaara!!" He stopped and turned, his crismon eyes tearing into his sister soul. He snarled and growled. "Please stop this!!"_

_The demon know as Gaara ran at his sister, his deadly claws glinting in the sun, aiming for her throat, his tail straight up. "She will die!!"_

_"Garra!! Stop!!" Shino jumped infront of his sister and flipped Gaara roughly back. in the direction he came. _

_"Please, Gaara. stop!" Pleaded Temari, not even shaken by her brothers rage. "You know you don't won't to kill me, or anyone."_

_The demon spat, "Wretch, I don't want your blood. I want her, the Glass Flower!!" He disapeared and reapeared behind them, "Leave me or die!" Threatened the feral male._

_"Gaara, please," coaxed the worried blonde, as she and Shino postioned into a a defensive postion, so they would not alert him. "come down, come out if it. We know you can control that thing please."_

_A roar was heard, "No!! I will have the Glass Flower!! Her blood shall be mine!!" He charged towards the door._

_In a second Shino was stradling Gaara, his long nails at his throat. "Gaara. Take. Control. Now."_

_The crimson-eyed male thrashed about wildly, snarling, he fliped over Shino and grinned wickly. "He's busy. Die!" Just as Gaara's fangs grazed Shino's neck he was pile drived into the ground by an stoic Temari._

_Hazel eyes were splattered with a deep yellow, a sign that Temari was letting part of her demon lose, to deal with her brother, though since she had not been born with it, she had more, much more, control over it. Her eyes stared intently into his wild crimson ones, never once flinching or looking away when Gaara's nice dug into her skin._

_He slowly calmed, her eyes never leaving his. He slowly began to convulsing again, his tail returning to his body, followed by his nails. An earsplitting, guttarl, yowl burst from Gaara and he yelled, "Her blood shall be mine!!!!!!" _

_Shino pulled Temari off Gaara, she was panting with the effort it took to reverse her brother's transformation, and punched him, hard, knocking him out. He looked down at the spent female and nodded, "It's getting harder isn't it."_

_She nodded, "I almost had to call more on my dove. I wonder though, what is the glass flower."_

_Dark brown brows knit in consontration, "I believe we may have to ask who."_

_Deep hazel eyes widened, "Oh no, this can't be good. No, not at all. We could barely keep him from a random kill. If he has one person in mind, goodness no." The dirty blonde was pacing franticly, ignoring the blood coming from her wounds. "I thought something was wrong. Oh no, this can't be good."_

_Shino sighed and placed a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder, "Breath, Temari. We can not have you frantic. I will question him when he awakens a recovers. You know how he is after he has been controled. Please try and relax. I shall infrom the others and see if they know anything. Talk to Naruto, when you arrive at the camp grounds." Temari hesitated and looked down at her brother. "You are not the only one who can return him back to hisself."_

_"I know...but...Kankarou is not as well trained as I am nor does Gaara trust him as much as me. I don't know..."_

_"Go, Temari. We shall be fine." With one last long look and a nod Temari turned and ran up to her room to collect her things._

**Cobalt's Note: I know not long for 2 weeks but I did write a nice one-shot, took me two days so not really a good excuse. And I got distracted by a great book. ''Rebecca'' Daphine Du something...but oh my gosh if you like suspense and romance a great read. And I've been really sleepy. And(and and and I know.) I've had to work on my next chapter for my KagomexKouga fiction. But, hey, at least it's a chapter.**

**And laslty ****Anonymous who so kindly reviewed for two chapters but I couldn't respond I'm responding hear, normally I don't bother with no reply links but I'm gonna cause your reviews helped me. As did many others, but I responed to ya'lls.**

**Response: Thank you so much. - I love the twilight seris too and the GaaraxHinata pairing, among other Hina-hime centric pairings. And vampire/demonx-pretty-human-girl romance I thinks the best thing since hot cocoa, peanutbutter is so over-rated. And I'm updating now so yay!!. And I'm a girl. And no I didn't know that. that's really cools. (Note: to peoples reading heh read the review page if you wanna know what I'm talking about; cause its really interesting) And nope the part of Jacob's not going to be played by Sasuke or Sai, but your really close. He hasn't been introduced but your on the right lines. And alsoer if it's not to much trouble, if you plan on reviewing again can you put a nickname or something other than Anonymous in the name like, cause it's kinda, well, odd talking to someone with that name Plus its a song that I love by Garth Brookes.**

**Like I said notes as long as the chapter itself. The next one will be back in peoples POV, it'll be Hinata. And I promise it'll be longer...and with less notes. Thanks again for the read now please review.**


	6. Get Together POV: H

**\Disclaimer: See chapter one or previous chapter to see if I own it, I'll save ya'll time I don't. Thank you all so much for the reviews. I forgot to say in my last chapter but I have a new one-shot I've posted, 'Weasels, Mice, and Aardvarks Oh my!' It's a HinataxItachi, if you like cuteness it's an ideal read, and I'll adore ya'll more. And parathesis will be transaltions...I can speak to langues fluently English and ...-drumrull-...pig latin xD. They should count that, really they should. Also I have Lee speaking like a reniassance man for 3 reasons 1) It suits him, 2) I don't like how he speaks in the anime, and lastly and most importantly 3)Cause he's awsome like that. I'm calling him Lee in the story because it sounds more, well, less crazy than Rock Lee. Also I don't own the lyrics in this chapter, they're owned by Eminem. Song: My dads gone crazy...though I edited a few words here and there. The second song is The Red Strokes by Garth Brookes.**

I place the last dish in the cabinet and get off my tippy-toes sighing. Feeling alot better than when I started washing the dishes. I feel really embarassed now, I shouldn't reacted like that, it was very childish and rude of me. "Ni-niisan?" I say as I climb up the steps. "Wh-where-"

**-!!RING!!-**

I change my course and head for the hall phone, not bothering to rush. "He-hello? Hin-Hinata spe-speaking."

"_Hinata! Is Neji there?_"

"Ye-yeah. Naurto?"

"_Good, hey Hinata can you do me a favor and tell him that Temari's gonna be late._"

"Oh, ok-ay." The mention of Temari's name made the guilt bubble farther to the surface.

"_Also tell him, that the reason she's late is there's a raccon on the lose._"

"O-okay Naruto. Ar-are you go-going to b-be here?"

"_Of course, Hinata. Soon as I get off I'm on my way._"

"I-I'll see you-"

**-!!BEEP!!-**

"later." I sigh, oh well I supsose he knew what I meant. I continue walking to Neji's room. As I knock on his door I feel a presence behind me.

"Hina?"

"Eep!!" I just and spin around to find my face inches from my earth scented niisan's chest. "Ni-niisan!"

"Sorry Hina. The stuff is in the parlor, who called?"

As me and Neji walk towards our palor I answer, "It wa-was Naruto. He-he said Tem-Temari will be la-late. H-he said some-somthing about a ra-racoon on th-the lose."

It almost sounded like Neji cussed under his breath, "It Naruto still coming?"

"Ye-yeah. H-he said he-he is on his wa-way." He seemed almost releived. The silence continued for a while, I couldn't stop myself from fidgiting with the hem of my shirt. "Niisan."

"Yes, Hina?"

"I-I-I'm really so-sorry abo-about this mor-morn-morning."

I felt my niisan put his strong arm around me and pull be closer, his warmth welcome. I often wondered how he, or even Naruto could be in contanct with me without freezing. One day, when I was younger, Neji asked me why I was so cold all the time, and my father punished him. I never understood that, it was just a simple question. I think I've gotten colder since then, Neji seems so much hotter than I rememeber, and Naruto is always burning hot too, though TenTen isn't she's just, well, normal.

"Hina, you already said that."

"I-I know. Bu-but I fe-feel really bad."

"Really, Hina, it's okay. I understand. I probably would of reacted the same way if I was in your shoes."

I giggled and shook my head, "Niisan, you-your so much mo-more comp-composed th-than me."

He kissed my temple, "Little Hina you don't know how much I love you."

"You-your let-letting me live he-her for fr-free."

"That't just the begging. Now please Hina forget about it, okay?"

"O-okay Niisan."

**-!!BANGBANG!!-**

Neji took his arm from around my shoulder and I sat down, "It's Lee and TenTen, Naruto should be here in a few more minutes." I watched as his coffee colored braid down his back swooshed back and forth as he walked to the door, he was to well mannered to yell 'It's open.' As soon as our white door opened I giggled, Lee and TenTen always look so funny together, TenTen in her pink chinese top and brown hunting boots, with her brown jean capri's against Lee's tight black jeans, tight, bright green T-shirt, and dark green ankle boots. He was carrying both of the bags one brown and one green.

"G'day Sir Neji! How are you this mornin'?"

"Fine."

"Glorious!" Answered Lee, "And you Lady Hinata?!"

TenTen sighed and drug her boy friend to the pale tan love seat they normaly sat at, Neji bought it especaily for them because he didn't want them to stain the white ones. Though I think he did it because he knew they didn't like white very well, it was to clean for them.

"I-I'm fa-fine L-Lee. Tha-thank you."

I couldn't help but smile when he flashed a brilliant smile my way. "That's wonderful Lady Hinata! Madam Tenny and I were quite worried last night."

I blushed and looked down at the pale blue seat I was sitting on. "I-I'm re-really sorry abo-about that."

TenTen smiled sisterly at the younger girl, "It's fine Hinata, we're just glad to see you okay."

I felt my cheeks darken even more, I still can't believe I freaked out like that, but dang it I hate those moives. Neji looks at me and give me a 'want-me-to-change-the-conversation' look. I nodd and he smirks, lightly, "How are the wedding preperations going?"

TenTen blushed and some of her right fingers went to spin the engament ring nervously. "Great. Though I need to take Hinata, Sakura, and my sister shopping for dresses.That and please Neji, as a early gift to me alk-tay ee-Lay out-ay of-ay e-thay arrige-cay, please?" (talk Lee out of the carrige)

Neji raised his eyebrow and smirked, "ee-Lay ill-stay ants-wy at-thay?" (Lee still wants that?)

TenTen sighed and nodded, I knew she was happy that her fiance couldn't speak pig latin, "Yes, unfortunely."

I giggled and smiled at her, "I ink-thay it's-ay eet-sw idea-ay." One thing I could never figure out though, for some odd reason I never stuttered when I spoke in pig latin. (I think it's a sweet idea.)

I watched as she sighed and shrugged, "o-Tay ideval-may or-fay e-may." (To mideval for me.)

Lee frowned, "Will ye please stop speaking in that lanuage."

The bun-haired woman smiled and hugged the braided-haired man. "orry-Say."(Sorry)

"It 'tis fine m'lady." He kissed his fiance on the head and put his arms around her. "Sir Neji, does thee know when Sir Naruto will arrive?"

"H-he's on his wa-way." Almost on cue the door opened and I saw the blonde wearing an orange hoodie and dark blue jeans.

"Hey ya'll, the party is here."

I laughed and smiled, he's always so cheerful. "He-hey Nar-Naruto."

He bounded over to me, like the fox I can picture him as, and flopped down on the arm of my chair, dropping his dark blue bag onto the white carpeted floor. "Ello. Temari said she'd meet us at the campsite. I think when I left things had calmed down."

"Th-that's good."

TenTen looked at us and tilited her head. "What's keeping Temari?" Though the two weren't the best of friends they stil talked to each other and kept in touch, her being part of the reason my niisan and Temari were together.

My coffee haired cousin spoke before Naruto could. "There was a racoon lose on their property, she had to be rid of it."

I gasped finally realizing something, "The-they're not go-goin-gonna k-k-kill it are they niisan?!"

Naruto was grinning a mischevious grin, "I doubt it, that coon has gone wild too many times, and we love him to bits."

It seemed like that had a double meaning to me but I couldn't tell for sure. "Yeah, it's not goood to kill for no reason." One thing I hate was murders and Neji knows I have a great reason for it too.

Neji caught Naruto's eye and something passed between them I couldn't understand, "So, since Temari will meet us there, is everyone ready?"

"Ye-yeah..."

TenTen and Lee nodded, and Naruto jumped up, "I call a seat by Hinata!!"

I giggled, this was going to be a fun ride. I looked over at my niisan to see a look on his face, that looked like he was trying not to twitch. "Watch yourself, Naruto, driving or not, try anything and I'll kick you ass."

"Niisan! I-I'm sure Nar-Naruto won't tr-try anything. R-right?"

Naruto flashed his foxish grin, "Cross my heart."

Lee grinned, "Madam Tenny and I shall sit in the seats infront of Lady Hinata and Sir Naruto, we shall make su-"

TenTen patted her fiance's hand, "We'll watch him Neji."

"Hey," Naruto whined, "I'm not gonna do anything." The blonde fox-boy tossed his arm around my shoulders, possible because I was now stand, my dark blue pack slung around one shoulder. "Right?"

I smiled, "Ye-yeah. H-he woul-wouldn't dare."

He faked hurt, "Oh you wouldn't hurt me would you Hinata?"

I fluttered my eyelashed innocently, "O-of course no-not."

That seemed to get laugh out of him, Neji walked up behind us and smacked Naruto upside the head, hard. "I'd watch it, if I were you Naruto. My little cousin beat you, if not physically or mentally. Look, could you hurt someone as innocent as this?" I gestured to me, and I smiled childishly, making the small dimple in my left cheek peep out.

He sighed and I laughed, "I supose not. Can we leave now?"

"Can we? I do not know." I smiled and my cousins joke, and attempt to teach Naruto some proper grammer.

"May we?"

"Yes."

"Eep!" I latched on to Naruto's back as her picked me, all 95 pounds, and my bag, and slung me over his shoulder.

"Last one's out a rotten egg!" He picked up his bag and ran out the door, he was one of the fastest runs I know. He ran the 30 foot to my niisan's custom Range Rover, it was a pearly white color, with a moose gaurd on the front, the big rack on top with the lights, and tires up to my hip, and it was HUGE, instead of the usual 5 seats it had an extra row in the back, it was one of a kind, just like my niisan.

I felt Naruto skid to a stop, then me being lifted up, then I enhaled the scent of warm earth, "That's quite enough Naruto, I can have Hinata sit up front with me."

"Aww, come on Neji, she liked being carried."

It was true I really enjoyed being caried, piggy-back rides, firemans carry, bridal style, like a sack of potatos, I enjoy being carried. I knew my niisan knew that, he was the first, after my mother, the figure it out, then my Uncle and my 2 best childhood friends, one of who is dead, the other living far away from here. "Niisan no-no harm do-done." I smiled and hugged him from my postion in his arms. "Yo-you can put me dow-down."

He looked down at me, his long bangs hiding his eyes from Naruto and the approaching TenTen and Lee, and winked at me, then looked up and shifted me so he's holding me with one arm, he turned and opened the door. "You know how much trouble you have getting into the Rov."

I blush, "It's just soo big."

I feel him shrug benath me set me on the floor of the car. "Get on in." I crawl to the middle row and prop myself up caddy-cornered from my niisan's driving seat. I turn and wink at my niisan when he swings his leg up after walking to the drivers seat. He smirked at me and shook his head.

Naruto sighed and opened the door on the oposite of me and sat down beside me. "Well, darn, Hinata. Looks like I'm not gonna be doing anything." The look on his face made me laugh.

"What's so funny Hinata?"

I turned and looked at TenTen who was getting in the extra row of seats niisan made the people put in, I never asked how much it had cost to have the Rov. custom built, he had it this way before I moved in. "Nar-naru-naruto."

She glanced at Naruto to see him sitting there, doing nothing. TenTen started giggling, "Yeah his face _is_ pretty funny."

Lee gave his fiance a look, one that looked like to me to stop that, my brunette friend being the sensible adult she is stuck her tongue out at him and continued laughing.

"Oi! My face is not funny!"

My coffee haird niisan turned around and raised his dark eyebrows, "What ever you say Naruto." He turned the vehicle on and pushed the gas button.

He drove down our driveway, the cutsom engine he had installed in it, making it go faster than alot of sports cars. Niisan tried to explain to me what kind of engine was in it, but I understood not a word he said about it.

I knew better than to tell him to slow down, or tell him to watch for that truck, he'd miss it at the last second. And to slow down he had one of those things that blocked the police radars. So I just turned around in my seat and deiced to start to talk to TenTen about her wedding.

"S-so TenTen, wha-what colors di-did youe dec-decide on?"

She smiled, "Brown and green. I don't think Lee could go a day without having green on."

"Alas milady I could not. I 'tis to beautiful a color. Just like I could not go a day without thee."

TenTen blushed, bit he lip trying to hide her embarassment, as tough as she may act I know one of the reasons she loves Lee is he's so much like the prince charmings in fairytales little girls get told before the go to bed. Once she had her blush under control, something I had yet to master, I was blushing just watching her blush. TenTen leaned back into Lee's chest and smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Like I said I wish I knew how to control my blushed, my face had to be as red as the crimson in my room. I turned around to let them have their privacy and started looking out my window. "Hinata?"

I turn around, "Yea-yes niisan?"

"The radio."

"I-I have m-my cds."

"O! I have a great cd! I burnt it myself. Can-"

"Naruto..."

"What? It's not bad songs, promise."

I saw my niisan hold in a sigh as Naruto lunged up, since he wasn't wearing a seatbelt, and push a cd with a picture of a grinning fox on it. It was quite for a second then I heard a voice talking.

_"Hello boys and girls.Today we're gonna talk about father -"_

I watched as my niisans head slowly turned around and he began to glare at Naruto.

_"and daughter relationships. Do you have a daddy?_

The look in Neji's eyes could burn ice then freeze it back.

_"I'll bet you do."_

"Naruto..."

"Yes Neji?" How could he look so calm, that looks scaring me, and I'm not even receiving it.

_"Who's your daddy?_

"Eminem?"

"_Daddy, what're you doing? Haha Ok then! everybody, listen up!" _

"Yes please, do you have the kind with peanuts?"

"N-n-nii..."

_"I'm goin to hell, who's comin' with me? Somebody, please help him! I think my dad gone crazy!" _

Three things happened, the car swerved, Neji whirled back and punched Naruto, and I found myself sitting shotgun. "What cd do you have Hinata?"

The world felt like it was running 90mph...wait it was. "Ca-can you sl-slow do-down...puh-please?"

Neji turned and looked at me, "You okay?"

Now the world was spinning around that fast, "Fa-fine. Wa-watch th-the road." I took a deep breath. "C-can I-I have a-a dr-dr-drink?"

_"There's no mountain I can't climb. There's no tower too high, No plane that I can't learn how to fly What do I gotta do to get through to you, destroy you. There ain't nothing I can't take this chain off to."_

"Here Hinata." Naruto pulled a bottle of water from a cooler underneath the seat, opened it, and placed it in my cup holder. "You didn't have to move her, ya know."

_"Fkin' brain's brawn, and brass balls. I cut 'em off, I got 'em pickled and bronzed in a glass jar. Inside of a hall, with my framed autograph, Sunglasses with Elton John's name, on my drag wall. I'm out the closet," _

Neji turned and glared at Naruto, the lyrics of the song ticking him off even more. "You lost your sitting with my cousin privlages for the rest of the ride."

_"I been lying my ass off. All this time, me and Dre been fking with hats off. Suck it marshall!"_

The glare got even colder with the line in the song. "Perhaps the ride back too."

The blonde fox-like boy rubbed his arm where my coffee haired cousin slugged him."Its just a song. Sheesh. And you could of at least moved her up a little slower."

"_Tell Laura and her husband to back off. Before I push this mother fking button and blast off. And launch one of these russians, and that's all. Blow every fking thing, except Afghanistan on the map, off."_

I reached for my water, the world was a little more stable now, I looked up, and I felt my eyes widen."Th-the-"

"Hold on Hinata."

"Nii-niisan!" I look back at him to see him still glaring at Naruto, my eyes dart back to the windsheild.

"Hold on, please I'm 'talking' to Naruto."

"_When will it stop, when will we knock the crap off. Hailie, tell 'em baby. My dad's lost it." _

I look back and forth once more and bite my lip. Should I? Dang it! I am!. I stretch my arm over and jerk the steering wheel towards me. As I do a loud horn blares. I blush and look out the window when everyone looked at me.

"What the hell!" Naruto turned and looked at the semi we missed. "Way to go Neji! Good thing you have Hinata to save our arses."

"Hinata..."

_"There's really nothin' else to say to ya, I can't explain it. I think my dad gone crazy! A little help from Hailie Jade wont you tell them baby. I think my dad gone crazy! _

"Puh-please wa-watch th-th-the road." I looked over at my cousin, I tried to give him a scolding look, but I already knew my face was drained of all color and my eyes wide with fright.

He nodded and turned his eyes to the road.__

Theres nothing you could do to save me, could never change me. I think my dad gone crazy! There's noone on earth that can save me, not even Hailie. I think my dad gone crazy!  


I close my eyes and take a drink of the water, it calms my nerves a little bit. Who was playing again, oh yeah Eminem. His songs aren't that bad, a little hard to understand but I like the beat, his daughter sounds so cute. I take a deep breath and exhale.__

"It's like my mother always told me. Rana rana rana rana rana rana rana rana rana rana, n codeine n goshdamit, you little motherfker. If you aint got nothin' nice to say then don't say nothin. Er...Fk that sht, bi-"

Neji reaches over and pushed the eject button, his eyes still foward on the road.Okay maybe he needs a lesson in langue, but other than that I like it. "Hinata, would you put your cd in?"

"Su-sure." I take the cd from my niisans warm fingers and hand it out to Naruto who takes and winks. He mouths, 'You can listen to this later.' I blush, smile, and nod.

After giving the cd back to the blonde-male, he hands me my dark blue bag. I blush and turn to get my cd out. "Whi-which wo-one?"

TenTen leaned up over Naruto's seat and looked at me, "What about the one Lee and I bought you at the concert?"

I smiled, "Go-good idea." I dig through my pack, the cds at the bottom, of course, and I pull out a cd case with a picture of a man in a red and black checkered shirt, the words 'Garth Brookes In Pieces' scattered on it. The case was rack because I normally have it with me, I really enjoyed this cd. I open it and place the red and black cd into the little disk slot and flip it to number eight and sing along under my breath.

"_Moonlight on canvas, midnight and wine. Two shadow starting to softly combine. The picture they're painting is one of the heart. And to those who have seen it, it's a true work of art."_

I smiled and stared out the window, daydreams dancing through my mind. I closed my eyes to succumb to the visions in my mind.

**CoblatHeart: Okay I'm done, finally. I had a bad case of procsation, beign addicted to a book (Title:Forever Author: Jude Deveraux) then when I was ready to write my schedule wouldn't let me. But I've already started on the next chapter. It's also in Hinata POV, its herdream (she fell asleep if you didn't get that last line.) Heh I went from Eminem to Garth Brookes, tells you I listen to a wide margin of music. Hinata's opinion on him is the same of mine pretty much. Thank you for WRR (waiting, reading, and reviewing.) I'm not sure when the next chapter is, cause I have to write(cough-start-cough) on the next chapter for my other story and I normal become obesessive over something, like I did with the book, and I have a songfic I wanna write too. Heh I'm gonna have more of the song 'The Red Strokes' way later when Sa-umm.. another charater comes into play.**


	7. More Than What You Thought POV: H

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters. Thank you for the R and Rs, really thank you. **

**Note: It starts out in Hinata's dream. This chapter will be shorter than the last one, because it'll only be Hinata's dream.**

My eyes opened and I found myself in a beautiful meadow, vivid green grass, yellow, soft blue, violet, dainty white, and orange flowers all around me. Infront of my was a dark line of trees. The ruffled my lose indigo hair and tousled my dress around me. I looked down to see myself in a long virginal white dress with a dark crimson sash around my waist, the dress flowed losely down to tickle the ground, it had a small train, and straps that where a few inches wide. I took a step foward, the grass tickling my hidden, bare, feets as I walked.

I continued to walk, the dark trees seemed to call for me, when I was near enough to tell that the trees were anceit oaks I heard a gentle voice calling to me. "Hina." I stopped and my eyes darted all around franickly, no, it couldn't be, but this is a dream, right? "My little rose."

I whirled around and my eyes widened as a beheld a beautiful woman. Long waist length indigo hair, large, loving, wide lavendar eyes, she was wearing a dress nearly identical to mine but the sash was a soft, silvery gray. "Mama?"

She smiled and held out her arms and I ran to them, not caring I was nearly a grown woman, she was my mama. I wrapped my arms around her and started to cry. "Shh, my little Hina Rose, it's okay."

I looked up, tears dripping from my lashes, "It's on-only a dre-dream though. I'll wa-wake up an-and-"

My mama pulled me closer, I was as tall as she was now, and rocked me back and forth. "Hina, I've come to tell you some."

"Wh-what?" I sniffed willing myself to stop the water works.

She spoke quietly, putting care into her words, "The woman in our family have a gift, my little rose. Look behind you."

I did, I didn't see anything besides the flowers, but now there were dark indigo ones where I had walked, "The-there new fl-flowers."

My mother was more beautiful than I remebered when she gently smiled at me, "You are smart, my little rose. Yes, and the new flowers were made by _you_." I opened my mouth to ask a question but a cold finger was placed over my lips, "Listen to me, Hina, dear. Like I said we have a gift. We sooth those around us and calm the cursed ones."

"Th-the cursed ones?"

"Yes, my dear. They were betrayed by people close to them and they were turned into demon-like creatures. It is different for each one, some may go there whole lives the same, with gifts, other crave for the blood of humans."

I could feel my eyes widen, "Th-that's horri-horrible."

My mama nodded solumly, "Truly it is." My mother kissed my forhead and stepped back, "Do you see that sash around your waist?"

"Ye-yes."

"The color it is, is the color of the demon you will come to love, but my rose, be careful, it has been said that he is the most dangerous one yet. He has been a cursed one since his birth."

My hand went down and I gently felt the sash, it was so beautiful, so vivid, crimson had always been my favorite color, besides indigo, "Mama, d-do you alw-always get to st-stay with yo-your love?"

My mama's eyes got a faraway look in them, and they seemed to behold great sadness, "No, my little rose, they don't." She smiled an almost bitter smile and hugged me close to her, "We don't always get to be with them."

I looked at her and wrapped my arms around her, this time it was my turn to comfort her. "I-it's okay Ma-mama."

She delicatly wiped the tears off her face and smiled, even sad with tear stain cheeks she was more beautiful than I could ever be. "Thank y-you, my little rose."

We stood there looking into each others lavendar eyes before she looked up at the sky, "It is time for me to leave Hina Rose, I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you more, but you've got to learn on your own."

I nodded I could understand this, "Th-this isn't a dr-dream, is it?"

She smiled and shook her head, her lose indigo hair moving, "No, it isn't."

I bit my lip and looked at her, "I love you Mama."

She hugged me and whispered into my ear, "I love you to my little rose." The wind huffed a little harder and she was gone, a swirl of the soft blue flower petals spiraling in the air. The wind caried her last words in this world,"You're need in the forest Hina."

I wiped my tears from my eyes and turned to the forest. I was need in there, so I would go. I took a breath and began to walk once more to the dark line of oak trees. I watched the ground as I walked, all these flowers came from my four-mothers footsteps. I met my grandmother once, she had vivid violet eyes and soft blue/gray hair. I wonder, did she put the voilet flowers here? Who put the orange, the yellow, and the dainty white flowers.

The flowers stopped when I reached the line of trees, about 100 or so yards I could see a small trail of soft blue flowers to my left. I stepped foward into the old oaks and continued walking. The tree's were thicker than I thought and I could hardly make out anything besides shadows, the dark indigo flowers mixing with the dirt and the moss of the forest floor.

I heard a rageful roar and I froze in my steps. The howl scent chills down my spine and a tiny part of my told me to run away, while a large, almost all of me, told me to run to the person, or thing, that could bring forth such a heart-wrenching howl. I began to run, not a stone nor stick tripped me as I ran, it almost seemed that this path was made for me to run.

I stopped when a bright flash of light went off and I was in another clearing, this one filled with death, the flowers were black and withering, the sky was covered in a veil of clouds, my eyes cought hold of a what looked like a male, he was lying on the ground convulsing.

I ran as fast as I could, this ground however, seemed to be littered with thorns, and cut my bare feet as I ran. My eyes widened when I saw who it was, it was him, it was my engima. His crimson hair in a matted dissary and his clothes torn, bloodied, and rumpled from his convulsions on the sharp ground. I ignored the fact he never wanted anything to do with me. As soon as I reached him I dropped down onto the cold, peircing ground, and put my legs straight out infront of me, the skirt of my dress spread around me. I pulled him up and put him in my lap, his head on my shoulder and wrapped my arms around stomach, his legs were now on my own or on the bottom of my dress.

"G-Garra." I whispered in his ear, I held him tighter as her continued to shake and jerk around, almost as if he was being mentally beat. "Shh, c-calm d-down. I-It's okay. Puh-please, shh." I rocked him gently back and forth like my niisan and mother before him rocked me to sooth me. A little bit of me noticed that I was barely stuttering now, but I was to focused on calming the shaken male in my lap to care. "Ga-Gaara, puh-please, I pr-promise I-I'll help y-you."

The crimson haired male in my lap slowly setteled down and his breathing evened out, almost like he was inhaling the scent of something. "Th-that's it, yo-you're o-okay now." I saw his eyes flutter beneath the lid I felt myself waking up in the real world.

Gaara moaned and shifted, like he was waking up, and I bit my lip, Mama said I wasn't a dream, so what was Garra? Is he my demon? Is that why he seemed so wild, he was fighting the urge to feast on blood. That's horrible! I hugged him to me and enhaled to calm down. When I did I noticed he smelled like citrus, mint, and blood. The scent of blood wasn't as dominate as the citrus and mint, but it was still there. "G-Gaara?"

"What Hinata?"

I looked around, I was in my niisans Rover. "H-huh?"

"Nothing, I thought you spoke. Did you have a nice nap?"

I wiped the sleep from my eyes, was that a dream, it almost seemed to real to be one, I looked down and saw I was still in my jeans and long sleeve shirt. "Y-yeah." I yawned, then frowned, my feet were stinging, and so were my legs. "H-hey Niisan, h-how long t-till we get there?"

"About half an hour. Why?"

I bit my lip, I wanted to see if I had any proof that the dream was real, my body could be stinging because it thinks its real, but if I have cuts it has to be real right? "N-no re-reason."

I looked back to see that everyone was asleep, Naruto had his head phones on and had a little bit of drool running down teh corner of his mouth. TenTen and Lee were curled up and asleep. I looked at the clock to see that it was about 12:30, we'd left at about 9 'oclock. I reached down and turned the heater up, I wasn't any colder than usual but I felt weird, like I should be somewhere else right now.

**Cobalt'sNote: So what did ya'll think? There, some Hinata and Gaara time together...ignore the fact he was asleep, and it was sorta a 'dream' it wasn't one but it was. Incase you don't speak Sara (which is my own confusing way I talk, which my friend Jessica speaks fluently) Hinata was asleep while all this was happening, she was in the car, but her mind and sprirt I guess you could say was in the medow and forest. I'll explain where Gaara was in the next chapter, okay peeps? R and R please.**

**Note: I have a one-shot out it's called 'Treat' its a SasuHina with a bit of KureKaka thrown in too. It's Halloween themed. I'd really like it if ya would R and R for it too.**


	8. Gaara's World POV: G

**Disclaimer: I'm on a writing kick, so yeah I'm gonna flow with it. A note Gaara's still unconsciess in this, it's like Gaara's version of what happened last time. I don't own Naruto, I own Metsuki though...even though I'm trying to keep her limited in read time.**

_I could tell that Temari had calmed my beast on the outside world but in doing so he attacked me inside my mind, the place I go when I can no longer watch the choas my beast creates. I have never told my sister that is what happens when she helps, she can merely retain him physically mentaly he fights me. So here I am fighting my beast, I'm in a feild that screams death, the grass is rotting and dead, the flowers are black and withering, the cold, hard ground, covered in fleshed tearing thorns._

_His red eyes peircing into my aquamarine ones, and he smirks, "You know what happens next don't you."_

_I keep his gaze, my fave devoid of all emtion, anger, fear, hatred, it all feeds him, he thrives in it like the monter he is, like the monster I am. He lunged at me I stand my ground, as soon as he makes contact with me he enters my body, becomes one with me, this demon._

_The pain that slowly flowers outward, starting at my heart, and ending at my fingertips, toetipes, and the crown of my head. It's a burning pain, it feels like my whole body is being dipped in acid, and being burnt. I can take the pain only for a while before I fall onto the cold, peircing ground. The smell the flowers put off is the scent I remeber my mother having, the scent of a withered orchid, the smell of death, but tinged with a sweetness of freedom._

_I take the pain longer than I ever had, it seems like an etirnity but I know its been no more than an hour. I feel my body slowly drain of all energy. My eyes are closed, and I feel like I'm floating, though even in my mind I can feel myself convulsing on the ground that is tearing my clothes and my flesh. I try and calm the movements but it is of no use. I know nothing can stop them, I just have to wait until he is done torturing me._

_Something different this time though, a new scent enters my senses. Passion Flower. How can this be? It is not possible. The scent increases as I feel myself being moved and placed onto a soft material, the throns no longer digging into my flesh. I'm still convulsing but it feels like I'm being held, that's I'm sitting up. There's a pressure around my stomach that feels like I'm being held. _

_"G-Gaara." I hear a tender, worried whisper in my ear, and I'm pulled tighter into the embrace. The embrace is cold, colder than the ground I've always thought was as cool as ice. "Shh, c-calm d-own. I-It's okay. Puh-please, shhh." _

_How can it be okay, when it feels like I'm being torn apart. How can I calm down when I'm being rocked back and fort relaxs and the coldness of the embrace soothing the pain I'm in. I can calm down, I am calming down._

_"Ga-Gaara, puh-please, I pr-promise I-I'll help y-you." I'm serene enough now to think now. Who is holding me, she smells like my glass flower, but my glass flower stutters more. And it's not humaly possible to be that cold._

_A moan escapes my throat and I can breath normaly, I inhaling the scent of the flower, that couldn't possible be here. My eyes slowly open and then I'm there, on the ground again. I look around no one is here. I knew it. But I can still smell the scent of passion flower. I look around and see it beautiful dark indigo flowers, I trail of them coming from a forest I have never seen here before. I look at the dark indigo trail once more to notice that with it is blood, dark crimson blood. She was here, my glass flower was here. But how? The forest did she come from the forest._

_I stand up and wobble a few steps before regaining my footing and walk towards the forest. I follow the trail of the small flowers through the darkness that is my medow, into a dark, ancienct forest fill with dark oak trees. I can see just fine in the forest, though she must of had trouble, I normal human could never walk through this forest of shadows. _

_I continue to walk until there is a flash of light and I'm standing in a medow vivid colors, green grass, and flowers of yellow, soft blue, voilet, white, and orange everywhere, there are the dark indigo flowers as well, but there are far less than the other colors. The medow is beautiful, I must admit. I turn back and look at the forest behind me. Much more beautiful than the death-like-medow I have. _

_"You are Gaara." _

_I look back to the front and see a woman who is lovely, if not for her scent of roses, I would mistake her for my glass flower. "Who are you." The woman was wearing a long flowing white dress, that fluttered around her, but it had a soft silver-grey sash that made her pale skin look even paler._

_"I am your glass flowers mother."_

_That would explain it, they both had the long indigo hair, lavendar eyes, and pale skin, though my glass flower is far more lovely. "I thought as much."_

_She stepped foward, her heart shaped face serious. "You, have caught my little rose's eye." I looked at her, she could not be serious, I have been nothing but cruel to the girl who haunts me with her scent. "It has been ingrained in her very soul to be with you."_

_I narrow my eyes, "What do you mean, woman."_

_"I mean that you are her chosen one, boy. Each of us, the woman of our family, has someone they aren't meant to be with."_

_"You lie."_

_Her lavendar eyes flashed silver-grey, the color of her sash, " I do not lie, it is the truth. We are made, are skills are to calm those who have been betrayed. Why do you think your brethern Naruto likes my little rose so much. It is because she calms him. Her very essence calms the beast in him."_

_"You lie. Her very scent begs for me to kill her."_

_Her eyes flashed changed into a deep, dark, grey. "That is because you do not allow yourself to be calmed." She walked towards me, I saw that she left soft blue flowers in her path. "When you were lying broken and hurt in your medow, she calmed you, and you know it." The snarl on the woman looked so out of place on her face, it felt just wrong to make her do that. She continued to walk until she was mere inches from him, she was shorter than him but that didn't stop her, "If you ever do anything to hurt my rose. I will use my powers to see to it that she will fall in love with someone else. I know what it is like to be with out the man you were made to be with. I do not what my daughter going through anymore pain than she already has."_

_The sorrowful glint in the woman's angry eyes kepy me from slapping her for not only being so close to my person, but for raising her voice at me as well. That and the fact I knew Temari was so protective over us, like a mother, that it seemed that it was usual for a female to want to protect her loved ones. "I make no promises. I can not control what I do."_

_She stepped back, her eyes back to there lavendar color, and they were so soft, so caring, and loving, a look that seemed to belong on the woman infront of me's face. She shook her head, "Let my little rose, love you. Don't let her slip through your fingers, pull her to you and never let go." Tears began to well up in her eyes and I stared. "I will not bore you with my story, my son can tell you it. My son, he will do far worse to you if you harm our Hina Rose. And if you do I pity you." _

_ My eyes widened as I felt myself being hugged, she was as cold as the arms that had embraced me while I was in pain. I watched as she stepped back and kissed my forehead, "Let my little rose in, let her love you. She is not as fragile as she seems. She's been through things that should of broke her but her she is, still alive, still smiling. Broken shards of the glass flower, rarely is touched. Only those who care for her can pick them up will not be cut. Those who reach at them with haste will be cut."_

_She stepped back farther and a man with soft grey eyes and dark coffee colored hair appeared and wrapped his arms around the peite woman and kissed her head lovingly. "So this is him?"_

_The man looked so familar, so much like. "You are Neji's father." He nodded, "Neji is her cousin."_

_The woman smiled sorrowfully and pulled the mans arms around her tighter the man spoke, "My brother was a horrible man. He was know for his lies and threats as well."_

_Before I could ask what he meant they disapeared in a cyclone of soft blue flowers and soft silver-grey feathers. As I watched them disapear I felt myself coming back to the light of day._

_When my eyes opened I saw my brother and Shino sitting in a chair nearby, my brother looked at me, releif, I supose to see my eyes are aqaumarine and not crimson. "Hey Gaara."_

_I nod and sit up, looking at Shino, he had his dark glasses on so I could not see his eyes. I swing my legs off the bed I was lying and stand up. Shino looks at me and I catch his gaze through the glass and I once again nod my head and follow Shino outside._

_"Kankurou." My brother nods and leaves, with only one glance backwards. Once outside my brethern turned and looked at me. "Gaara. Who is the glass flower?"_

_I narrow my eyes "That is none of your concern."_

_His glasses slide down his face to reveil his hard eyes, "It is when a scent of a single flower send you on a rampage."_

_"I am handling."_

_"You know that Temari is having trouble reversing your transformations, and that scares her."_

_"I realize this."_

_"Do you?"_

_His eyes burned into mine and answered it, "Yes."_

_"You do realize what would happen if you lost control permantly, we'd have to kill you."_

_I'd like to see them try it, "I. Am. Handling. It." I turn on my heel and focus, disapearing in a swirl of crimson sand. I travel for a few moments before I find myself standing on the shores of my lake in the middle of the woods. I sit down beside it and begin to think._

**Cobalt'sNote: I started and finished this within maybe 2-3 hours. I think its the first time I've sat down and wrote something so quikly, I even took a shower in that time. Also I made this chapter the same day I posted the previous chapter. And now I'm gonna go rewrite my story for school...which I realized I was writing and it would make a great HinataxGaara and then I'm like no...cause I didn't want the guy to have red hair (long story short, my ex-bf/friend who still likes me is a red head) so I'm like okay I'll make it an HinataxItachi. But there's no names so it's not really a fanfic, but I'll post it on here later anyways. Cause I like it. :P**


	9. Wake Up POV: H

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto cast.**

**Note: Hello my peeps how art thee today? xD Enjoy. It's Hinata's POV. And I organized my computer so now it's a shoe of alot easier to find my stories. -grins- I'm so happy. Also I know Neji's father's name his spell H-i-z-a-s-h-i, so before you say anything I but 'ashi'is a pet-name for him.**

Hinata's POV

_Normal POV_

When we arrived at our campsite it was 1 'oclock. Everyone besides my Niisan and I where asleep. I couldn't fall back asleep, I had to many things on my mind.

Neji turned to me and motioned to the people sleeping, "I'll get the stuff while you wake them."

I nodded and decided to wake Lee and TenTen first, they were much easier to wake than Naruto. I glance at the door, it'd be way easier to lean over front row. So I did, I moved back to my previous seat and poke my brunette friend, "T-TenTen? W-wake up puh-please." She squirmed after I gently shook her, her movement caused Lee, who was already a light sleeper to wake up. As Lee's eyes opened, he moved, making TenTen wake up as well. "Wh-where h-here."

Both of them sleepily nod and Lee gropes for the handle, only to find it and fall out of the door. By this point he's wide awake, with TenTen curled back up asleep on his chest.

My coffee haried cousin stops what he's doing and raises an eyebrow, "Comfortable Lee?"

Lee smiles, "At least I can stretch out now."

My niisan rolls his soft grey eyes and drops a Tent-In-A-Bag, that just happens to be green, beside Lee's head. "Here's your tent Sir _S_lee_p_."

I turn my attention to Naruto, knowing Lee and Neji could handle waking up a snoozing TenTen. "N-Narurto?" He doesn't move, I reach over and turn off his CD player, then take the ear phones off his hears. Once the ear phones were off I noticed something, his ears were pointed, elfishly, not alot but it was there, a bit my lip and controled the urge to rub them, that'd give him the wrong idea. "N-Naruto."

He still didn't stir, so I poked him, "W-wake up." I sighed and tugged on his sleeve, when he didn't even move. "I-it's ta-time to g-get up." Now it was just kinda getting annoying, I turned around to check on Niisan, TenTen, and Lee, to find the latter of the three putting up there tent and my niisan put some rocks in a circle, all the packs and gear in a neat pile. "N-Naruto, w-wake up or I-I'm pa-pushing you ou-out of this c-car." His eyes didn't even flutter.

I looked around and saw my water bottle still in the cup hold, I smiled, well I really wanted to go check to see if I did have cuts, or the stinging was my imagenation. I reached over Naruto, glancing at his ears one more time, and opened his door. I grabbed my water bottle and screwed the lid off, not bothering to be quiet, hey if he woke up now he'd be drier.

I held the water bottle over him, "W-wake up, puh-please." When he didn't stir I turned the bottle, letting half of the luke-warm water pour onto him. I blinked, he was still asleep. He had water dripping from his eyelashed and his nose and he still wasn't awake. I was half tempted to throttle the, boy if he didn't wake up soon. Dang it I've been in this car long enough, and I want to see if that was a real thing or a dream.

I moved my head to see what was going on outside of the Rov. Lee and TenTen had their tent set up and was organizing the inside of it (sleeping bags, pillows, packs, ect). And my niisan had a tepee of sticks, his white tent set up, organized, and was putting up my dark blue tent. Okay, it wasn't my imagenation it was taking a long time to wake this, this, unresponsive log up!

"N-naruto, yo-you have one m-more chance." I but my lip and push him, out the door.

**SPLASH**

"S-sorry!!"

I looked down to see that he was sopping wet, and still asleep. Fine! I jumped out of the car, landing a little bit to the side of the sleeping male. I turned around stood on my tippy-toes, and pushed the door shut. I walked around the front and did the same steps to shut the other white door. I sniffed and walked over to my niisan, "N-naruto won't wa-wake up!" I had gotten past annoyed and I was more upset now.

I watched as Neji sighed and walked over to Naruto, I followed queitly behind, wiggling my toes in my boots when he stopped. I gasped in horror when my coffee haired cousin stomped on my blonde friend's stomach. "N-niisan!!"

Naruto's eyes flew open, "What the f-"

"That is no language to be speaking infront of a lady."

The blue-eyed male flew up and glared at Neji, "Sorry Lady Neji!"

"N-naruto...puh-please y-you wou-wouldn't wake up..." I looked at his wed T-shirt, noticing that through the wet shirt that there was a tattoo peaking out of the corner of his jeans. The jeans he had on today hug tightly on his hips, instead of his usual saggy pants and high-up boxers. I blinked and shook my head. "I-I even pu-pushed you ou-out tha-the door."

His foxy grin was back, his blue eyes sparkling, "Sweet. I got you mad enough to push me out of the-"

"Naruto, put up your tent."

There here was my chance, "N-niisan, I'll g-go collect fire w-wood."

He nodded, "Be careful."

I patted my left pocket and winked, "I will." I turned around and took a few steps. He said something else but the only things I caught was 'different'.

Once I was a few yards from the campsite I began to run, making sure to keep my eye on where I was going. My feet and my lower body hurt when I ran helped me in believing, that maybe I _did_ have cuts from the thorns and maybe it_ wasn't _a dream. That is _was_ real. That I was specail, that Gaara was cursed, and we were meant to fall in love.

I stopped and sat down beneath a large tree. I pulled up my pants leg, and saw them, they were small tears in my flesh, little bits of blood here and there. I reached down and untied my boots, then yanked a dark blue sock off, I the top of my foot hardly had any cuts, but the bottom, I saw when I pulled it into my lap, was competely torn up in shallow cuts from running on the thorns.

I leaned back against the tree, ignoring the chill I got from having one of my feet bare to the haru that had began to blow. It was true. All of it! I took a deep breath, what do I do. It's not like I can go up to him, he doesn't even like me! But I can't just say, 'Hey I like had this dream and I was like meant to be with you, caue I can like calm you, cause your cursed, and I like ran across a field of thorns and black roses, amd like saw you writhering in pain. Then I like pulled you on my lap and calmed you, in the process like got tore up with said thorns. Then I woke up and like had cuts all over me.' I blinked, where the heck did that come from? Since when am I a valley girl?

Breath, Hinata, your over reacting. Maybe he does know about being cursed, but he can't possibly know about me calming him. I wonder if Niisan knows about this? Something tells me he doesn't, but maybe he does... No! I need to figure this out on my own, I'm a big girl, I can atleast do that. Now, okay where was I. Yes, okay maybe I should talk to Gaara. Well this plan already sucks, he hates me. But Mama said we were meant to be, though didn't she also say it doesn't always happen. I wonder why she looked so sad when she said that?

I reached down and put my sock and shoe back on, then rolled my pants leg up. I best gather some wood and head back to camp before Neji get's nervous, I can think while I do that.

Grandpa, died before I ever met him, but Mama always said him and Grandmother were very much in love. Love. Father didn't love Mama, I remeber, even though she was gone by the time I was five, I rememeber. They'd always bicker, he wanted her to stay away from Uncle Ashi and focusing on raising me. Really looking back on it Father had been really cruel to Mama, Uncle Ashi had been so much nicer to us. Did Mama love Uncle Ashi? If so why was she married to my father, is that why she was always so sad if Father told her to stay away from him. Is that why she started crying.

I stopped in midreach of another peice of wood, I knew my father was creul and had been involved in alot of shady stuff, that was part of the reason he and my adorable little sister was dead now. But how horrid had he really been? Was it even possible to force someone into marriage. I sighed and picked up the timber, I could hear the murmur of camp. I looked at the armful of wood, I'd been gone a long time, the limp that had came from running with the injured feet had slowed be down, that and thinking while I was walking.

A few steps later I saw Naruto bounding over to me, "Hinata!! Hey you need any help?"

"S-sure?" I smiled as he took all of the wood out of my arms.

"Hair boy was starting to get worried."

"I-I got di-distracted."

He nodded and grinned and looked at me, "Yeah there's alot of beautiful things out here."

I blushed and tried to play off the compliment, "Th-the fa-falling leaves ar-are magnificent."

He winked a cerulean eye at me, "Yep just plain georgous."

"Hinata!" I looked up, my gaze had somehow landed on my feet, to find my cousin giving me that look again, the one that made me feel like a little kid. "What took so long."

"I-I got pr-preocupied." I flushed, it was true, but it was also a lie. I really needed to talk to him, but I figured now was not the proper time.

He raised a sleek dark brown eyebrow and looked at me, not completely buying it. "Naruto but the fire wood over by my chair."

"Whatever." The blonde walked over and droped the timber, breaking a few peices, he looked down and blushed, "Sorry Hinata."

"I-it's fine."

Neji circled around me, "Something about you is different since you woke up. I can't place my finger on it..."

I wanted to say, well I'm not stuttering as bad, amazing I know. Also since I woke up I found that the females in my family control the 'cursed' ones, and have a little medow in their mind. Oh yeah, and I'm meant to be with Gaara. But knowing Naruto, TenTen, and Lee were around made me just smile weakly and shrug, "I do-don't know."

I watched as he took a long stride towards me, his eyes silver-grey eyes lighting up, "That's it!" He whispered and looked at me. "Your stutter has decreased."

My eyes darted to Naruto who was looking curiously at the two of us, "N-not now Neji." I turned my stare up, looking into his eyes, blushing as I did so, still not like eye contact with people.

He nodded knowing that I called him by his name instead of niisan, that I was serious. "Later." His light eyes pentrated mine, making me only able to nod.

"Oi! Are you just gonna stare at each other all day or what?"

I gulped, my cousin did the evil turn around, you know the one where you turn around really slowly, glaring at someone as you do, a small shiver made its way up my spine. He'd given me that look twice times in my life, once when I accidently killed his hamster when I was 4, the other time when I was when I called his girlfriend a bitch, I had been 6 at the time. I have a feeling that the glare has gotten alot better than when he was 14.

"Nar.U.To I am talking to MY cousin. Now, if you have a promblem of how we converse, please do inform us."

The color drained out of Naruto's face, "N-no...I'm gonna go help, TenTen..." I blinked and he was on the other side of the camp site.

Neji turned and looked at me and smiled, "Is now later enough?"

Before I could answer I heard a vehicle, I looked towards the noise and watched. A few minutes later I a mustard yellow blob stood out from the autum colored leaves. "N-niisan, a car is c-coming."

His smile widened, andI guessed that it was Temari. We watched the yellow vehicle come closer, till it was parked beside the white Range Rover. The woman with really short snady blonde hair hoped out of the vehicle and waved. "Hey Neji, Hinata." Temaru smiled and walked over to us, "Sorry I'm late. I take it Naruto told you all what was up?"

Neji nodded and hugged his girlfriend with one arm, "Yes. Did things call down?"

"When I left Shino and Kankuro was looking over it."

"I'll get you bags."

We both watched as my niisan walked away. A silence fell over us for a moment before Temari looked at me and smiled gently, reminding me the way my mother used to smile at me and Neji, "I know we haven't really talked much." I blushed and nodded. "Part of it's my fault, really. But I hope we can be friends."

I smiled at her, she didn't seem so bad. Even though I've lived with my cousin for a long time I'd never really talked to Temari, he normally was the one to answer the door or the phone. "I-I'd like that."

"Me too. Neji told me your favortie colors are indigo and crimson, it's a very orginal combanation. Though personally I like mustard yellow and white together myself."

"Th-those colors do look ga-good together. Ni-niisan probably told you wh-why I like those colors, h-he's never really g-got over my re-reasoning."

"Yeah, he did, and I had to agree with you. Those rich, dark colors like indigo or crimson, could never be with a color like pink. Though, they look beautiful with sparlking colors like silver or gold."

"Th-that's true. I never tho-thought of that. C-can I ask you wh-what your perfered animal is?"

"Perfered animal?"

"Ye-yeah, I don't like saying fav-favorite because it makes it seem like yo-you don't like the others."

"I never looked at it that way. And yes, you may. My perfered animal would have to be an door mouse, acutally. I just think they're fasinating."

I smiled, she was strange, I like that, "They really are, my sis-sister, had wanted one as a pet o-one time. S-so I learned ab-about them so I could help her take care of it i-if she go-got one."

It was Temari's turn to smile, "That was very sweet of you to prepare like that. So what's your prefered animal?"

"The Nanuk."

"Polar bears,really?"

"Ye-yeah. I think it's just, really magnifect, and doesn't deserve all the bad tha-thing people sa-say about them."

"I would have to agree."

We both smiled at each other and turned when Neji walked back over to us, "I looked all in your _'Sunflower'_ and couldn't find a tent."

"Shi-p. I forgot it." I watched as Temari blushed at almost cussing. "I must of left it by th-"

**RING**

"Hello. Yes, Kankuro. I realized that. Mhm. What?! You really think that's a good idea. True...okay, if your sure." She sighed, "See ya." Temari closed her phone and looked at us, "At that was Brother #1 telling me I forgot my tent, and told me when Brother # 2 wakes up that he'll send him up with it."

"Yah mean Gaara's coming here!!" I blinked, it was like Naruto appeared out of nowhere.

Temari turned and looked at the blonde, sighing, "Yes, Naruto. And when he get's here don't do anything to upset him."

Cerulean eyes were rolled, "Yes, Mother."

I watched as she narrowed her hazel eyes, "I mean it Naruto."

He sighed, "I know I'm not two."

"You act like it somedays Naruto. Anyway can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Sure." I watched as the two of them walked over to the edge of the woods.

_Temari looked at her brethern, "Hey, Naruto, when Gaara wasn't with us, when Shuhaku was in control, he kept speaking about a 'glassf lower' about things like 'Her blood will be mine!' or 'She will die!' Naruto, think do you have any clue who the glass flower is?"_

_"Glass flower...glass flower. I know I've heard it before..." Naruto brought his hand up to his head and thought deeply. "I can't think of it..but I know I've heard it before..."_

_Hazel eyes, specked with deep yellow with concern for their brother, locked onto thoughtful cerulan eyes, "You have _got_ to remeber, Naruto, it could be life or death for someone."_

_He nodded, "I promise I will. Ask Neji, it may be a code of some sort, you know how could he is with those."_

_"I'm planning on it Naruto." The sandy-haired woman put her hand on the young mans shoulder, "Think, please." Temari then turned around and walked over to her boyfriend and his younger realitive._

**Cobalt'sNote: Thank you for WRR, I realize it was a little while but I've had stuff to do, I wrote a one-shot songfic 'I Can't Stop Loving You' and I'm working on a sequal for that and a sequal and a prequal for 'Mive, Aardvarks, and Weasels: Oh My!'**

**Review Reply: **

**Anynomous **

**I liked that chapter too. I didn't think it was the best so far (I'm fond of chapter 7 myself (and all the mistakes I've found heh)) but hey, we all have are own opinions.**

**Note: There was 2 people who told be chapt. 8 was my best one yet. I'm happy to have a best chapter -grins- I'd like to know what everyones fave chapter is, I know there's only 9 chapters so far, and hardly any Gaara and Hinate read time(it's coming I promise!) But'd I'd still like to know.**


	10. Questions POV: G

**Dislciamer: I own nothing, minus Metsuki. Sorry it took so long ya'll. First I had no time then after I had written out THREE things I need to post...I couldn't log in...-glares at ff- seriously I couldn't log in. Even after I finished this. It's been over a week and I can't log in. I finished this '12-5-07' (ignore the fact I didn't start it till like 3 weeks afterI posted the last chapter, I didn't know how to start it out...) Anyways heres the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG awaited chapter.**

_So many thoughts race through my mind, I don't know where to start. Shino has always told me to start at the beginging of something. I know where it starts, her, the glass flower starts it all. Her mere scent will make me lose control or it'll calm me, so speaks her mother. Her mother, another mystery. So not only being glass flower's mother, she is also Neji's. The gray dove is her sister. She can not possibly know this, if it was so I am sure she would call him Ankiki and not niisan._

What about what that woman said about glass flower loving me. That can not possibly be true, she must be mistaken...but she looked completly serious when she spoke about letting me love her, letting her in, about she had already lost her love, and she wouldn't let the same thing happen to her 'little rose'. That man, Neji's father, he was with her so how could her love be lost? Why was she in love with one brother but married to the other?

I feel a sigh make it's way from my lips and as much as I don't wish to it seems that I must ask Neji these questions. Neji he surely must know he is my glass flower's brother. Though if she doesn't know there's a chance he will not, then he would believe I am crazy and not allow me to be with his sister. Wait?! Be with his sister. When did I begin thinking like that. There is no possible nor plausible way for us to be together. My beast longs to kill her...but she did calm me in my feild of death, which brings another question. How did she even get to it to begin with?

I gaze up towards the tree tops above me, to many questions with not enough answers. "Gaara!!" I gather my crimson sand, leaving the peace of my hidden lake to the insaness that is my home. I look at my elder brother and he hands me a tent and grins, "The female guiness left her tent here. Think you could drive it to her?"

I shrug and grab the tent, the drive will be short, but maybe when I see my glass flower some things will come into a better persepective. All of our vehicles are parked infron of our home. Kiba and Metsuki's motorcycles are side by side one is black while the other is silver, the arctic wolf also has a truck from her past life it's quite obnoxious, deep navy blue flexed with silver glitter, the wheels are it's wheels are nearly as tall as the girl and the body of the car is jacked up, the back window has a camo sticker that says 'Save a deer mount and hunter!', there are two Hank/Ruger symbols on the tail gate, oh and we mustn't for get the deer antlers attached to the top of the cab the blasted truck was at least from the 70's. On the other side of that truck was Ino's antique cherry red Mustang covertable, it was old but classy. Following Ino's was my brother's big brown silver Hummer. My sister's mustard yellow Volks Wagon Beetle was normally parked there, followed with my frosty-blye Cobra. On the other side of my car was Sasuke's so blue it's black motorcycle, it didn't matter if it we were vactioning in -30 degree weather he would ride it, there could be hail the size of softballs and you'd see and dark blur speeding past the window. Naruto had a car, pumpkin orange with navy flames, but he's wrecked it to many times so Temari junked it and refuses to allow him to buy another vehicle. Shino doesn't has one simply because he doesn't want one, if he needs to go somewhere he'll simply walk.

I get into my frost colored snake and place the tent in the passager seat, within no time at all I'm speeding down the road, already half way to their campsite. My beautiful glass flower she's in love with me, a demon. It cannot be possible, then again they said it was impossible for a human to be born with a wretched demon inside them, that it must be placed in them, and that has proven possible, every time I breathe. Someone so fragile...though her mother disagrees with the idea that her daughter is easily broken. We all know her mother and uncle died, followed by her sister and her father. Though Temari refuses to tell me why or how the latter of the four and the rose scented woman died. It's a known fact to all of us that Hizashi cause of death was his brother hiring a hit-man.

I slow the car down and park beside my sister's yellow bug, before I can get out Naruto is at my door grinning, though his eyes are clouded with thought. I reach over and pick up the yellow tent before exiting my car. "Hey Gaara!"

I nod and glance around, "Naruto." The strange man named Lee and his faincee is sitting on a log chatting, my sister and Neji are walking over here and my glass flower following behind her couisn, staring at my with open curiousity.

Temari smiles at me and gently takes the tent from under my arm. "Thank you, Gaara." Her hazel eyes twinkled with laughter, "Though I'm sure it wasn't that long of a drive."

I let the corner of my mouth go up in a smirk, "No time at all." My voice comes out deeper than usual and I see my glass flower blush prettily and hide behind her older cousin, or is it brother? I really must speak to him.

My sister seemed to notice my voice and my gaze on my beautiful glass flower for she looked at me and raised and her sandy eyebrow, "Interesting things out here, no?" I nod and she glances to Neji, I can tell her eyes are asking if I can stay out here with them.

They stare at each other for a while, I know that he is scared for the safety of his beloved Hinata, as am I, but she shall be safe...at the moment. Neji exhales a small amount of air and then look at me, his eyes warning me to choose my answer wisely, I already knows he doesn't trust me, he is wise, I do not even trust myself.

"Gaara, would you care to stay? Your sister's told me you've never really been camping."

I shrug, "I have nothing else planned."

My glass flower is smiling, though she still stares at the ground. Her scent of passion flower calms me a little, but a new feeling flows through me, one I could not possibly name.

I feel the fox's arm around my shoulder, "Well, bro, it seems were going to be sharing a tent."

I roll my eyes and shrug his shoulder off, "So it seems."

Temari smiles at me, "The couple on the logs is Lee and TenTen, I think you've met TenTen before. And I know you've met Hinata before." 

"Indeed."

My glass flower looks up at me, her face slowly returning to the normal color, "Ye-yeah...umm I'm going t-to set up things in m-my tent." She squeaked and turned around and retreated to her tent.

Neji catched me watching her and sends me a stern look then he lets out another small puff of air. "Gaara, why don't we gather some fire wood, my cousin didn't get enough for all night." I could here the underlying meaning beneath the sentance. What he wanted to say was 'Hey Gaara, where gonna go on a walk and talk; and leave my cousin alone.'

I watched as my sister sent her boyfriend a look and told him to be nice. I looked at him and caught his eye, nodding once and he turned around and curved to the left, I followed him and when we were out of site of the camp I walked next to him.

"I have absolutly nothing against you." He began, "I also realize that you do have control, to a point, of your demon." Neji looked at me and leaned against a tree.

I leaned against a tree across from his. "You wish me to stay away from your, from m-Hinata." I caught myself, though barely, I nearly called her my glass flower.

"Like I said I have nothing against you."

"Hinata, is she truly your cousin?" I looked into he silver-grey eyes, the same color as the man who held the rose scented woman so closly. I look into his eyes, ready to catch him if he lies.

"Why do you ask?" He didn't miss a beat, nothing about him betrays what his mind is thinking, his face is swept completly swept clean of any trace of emotion.

I shrug indifferntly, "I have my reasons."

"I refuse to answer unless you tell me why."

"She is your sister then."

I saw a little of his color drain out of his face, and then he sighed. "Hinata is my sister, I'm not going to lie to you. But tell me, how did you find out? Everyone who knows is dead."

I locked my eyes onto his again, "Who says I can not speak to the dead." I took a small breath, "If I tell you how I know you must promise me I will be allowed around your sister."

I watched as he stiffen and his fists curled up, "Harm a single hair on her head and I shall kill you slow and painfully. Slow and painfully." I saw the leaves around him shake with more than simply the wind.

I nodded, "A single hair shall not be harmed." I kept from saying that I would never be able to stop at a single hair. I stuck out my hand and and he did the same, we did not shake hands merely held them together for a moment, letting are powers flow into each other, giving an idea as to what we would do if the promise would be broken. He showed me just how I would die and I showed him me talking my sister out of being with him, which was alow blow, but I was serious, nothing would keep me away from my glass flower. "The story is long." He shook his head for me to continue.

"When my sister calms my beast he and I fight inside my mind, a feild of death, thorns and withered black roses littler the dead ground. It is cold there, cold as ice. Normally after Shuhaku returns to me I lay on the ground convulsing and jerking until I awake in the world we live in. But this time I was calmed and awoken by your sister, I know it was her for her scent of passion flowers and the dark indigo flowers that were left after she left. Gl-Hinata was gone after my eyes opened. "

"For the first time in all my years some one had reached my place, and what was more there was a path leading out of there. An anceint forest was on the far side of my feild. I followed the flowers through the forest and then a bright of white light sent me to a medow of flowers and sunlight. After I'd glanced back at the forest a woman, scented like roses, appeared. I know she was Hinata's mother for she looked just like her, only far less beautiful. She spoke to me and close to the end a man, your father, appeared and conversed as well."

I could tell that Neji half believed me and half didn't. "Gaara," He took a deep breath and I could tell her believed me, "What did my mother say to you."

"She told me that she was Hinata's mother. That I was meant to be with your sister, that I was her 'chosen one'. She also said, ''If you ever do anything to hurt my rose. I will use my powers to see to it that she will fall in love with someone else. I know what it is like to be with out the man you were made to be with. I do not what my daughter going through anymore pain than she already has.' ' I will not bore you with my story, my son can tell you it. My son, he will do far worse to you if you harm our Hina Rose. And if you do I pity you.' "

"That Hinata and all the women of her family were made to calm the beasts with in the cursed ones. That I should let Hinata love me. Then that's when you father appeared and before he left he said 'My brother was a horrible man. He was know for his lies and threats as well. Then they both left and I woke  
up. ' "

I watched as Neji tapped his chin, his eyes clouded over in deep thought. Then he spoke, his voice souding far away. " What you said is true...Do you wish to know what happen to our mother?"

"My intrest is sparked."

"She was a beautiful woman...so much like Hina Rose...Haishi, my uncle, was jelous of my father because he had such a beautiful and loving wife, even though he had been cursed by my grandfather. Then when they had me, a strong and intelligent son, he went insane with envy. I would of been the perfect heir to take over his business."

My hatred for the man who claimed to be my glass flower's father grew with every passing word the grey dove spoke. "As time went on he forced my mother to separate from my father. By the time I was eight my mother had gotten pregnant again and when she was three months pregnant she was forced marry my uncle and I was living alone with my father on the other side of the mansion."

"Haishi treated Hinata like she was the only thing that mattered to him. The him she was perfect, a beautiful little girl that was his. He made sure everyone thought it was his."

"My mother continued to play the role of his wife, though there was one duty she refused to fufill, which didn't brother my uncle at all, he had women he kept around for that puprose. As our Hina Rose got older, our mother got frailer and sicker. She argued with my uncle nearly every night, she hardly ate. Every chance she got she would see my father. Hinata loved her 'uncle' and what ever she wanted Haishi would normally end up giving her."

"But finally enough was enough and our mother died in her sleep. Hinata and I was the ones to find her lying in her bed, her already pale skin was white and she was colder than ever. My mother and Hinata stay cold, around 80 degrees is where their body tempature stays. My little sister spoke, I remeber the words perfectly, 'M-mama iis de-dead!', I remeber them because it was the first time she stuttered."

"Hiashi Hyuuga is a bastard. I was to late to save Hinata and Hanabi from him. But I will always be thankful to Itachi for taking her in until I realized what was going on."

I knew I had heard the name Itachi mentioned before but I just couldn't place it, but the name Hanabi, it was a complete blank. "Hanabi?"

"My neice, who was practicly raised by Hinata and I. Haishi remarried when he decieded that my little sister was to kind and gentle for the business he was in, it was one of the only smart things he ever did. After he impregnated the woman he divorced her and she was never saw again, which was fine by me, the woman was horrible, she practicly hated Hinata. I know a couple times my uncle nearly divorced her before Hanabi was born but he need an heir."

"When Hanabi was born I was 14 and Hinata was 6. When Hanabi wasn't with my sister or I she was with Haishi, he begun at a young age training her to be his heir, and she had the talent for the business. She was quick wited and great at hiding what she was thinking, unlinke my Hina who where's her heart on her sleeve."

"I left when I was 16, I had to get out of there. It was that or die, I knew it was coming Haishi had already gotten rid of our dad. The only possible way for me to leave was to promise my loyalty to Hinata, I had to promise to protect her and always have her first. Haishi was almost obsessed about my sister, it was another reason I wanted to move far away and make a place of my own so I could bring her and Hanabi away from him. But he drugged me and forced the curse upon me."

"Then when Hinata was 15, Hanabi 9, a man, Sendo came with four men a brutally murdered my neice and uncle right infront of Hinata's eyes. That was the day she began to hate the man she still thinks is her father, when she found out what he'd been teaching her little sister, their young girl who was half sister half daughter to my little Hina."

I couldn't speak. I didn't pity my glass flower, but I felt myself mourn for her. After a moment my voice was back, "I agree with your mother...she really should be broken."

Neji smiled a semi-sweet smile, "I agree, but she keeps smiling...Gaara, I realize that this may not be the best moment, but while we are talking, rather openly May I ask for your sisters hand in marrige."

I felt the corner of my mouth pull up in a smirk, "You may."

"Thank you." There was a pause and he looked at me, "I believe we might want to get some fire wood."

I nodded and looked at him, "You're the right list now."

He turned to me and smirked, "So are you."

**VERY IMPORTANT Note: Yay!! Gaara and Neji have things smoothed out!! And you all know more!! I have posted a prequal to this, it will explain what happened in, more detail, to Haishi and Hanabi. It's called 'Loss of One Family; Gaining of Another' and for the sake of things there are no guns in my story, it's A.U. so I can do that. No guns, but blades are there. It also explains why Neji is thankful to Itachi.**

Thanks all of you for the love. I really like it. . Yeah, I stole Edward's need for speed and gave it to our other fave red head...well Kenshin...yeah he can be foruth, Shippo wins for third. Also the saying 'save a deer mount a hunter' came from a key chain I saw at 'Wow Only A Dollar'...I didn't buy it though...but I'll carry that message with me forever...and Metsuki's truck, well it's my dream truck...-sighs-...You don't know how tempted I was to give Gaara a sivler Volvo...but I didn't...though I did give Kanky a hummer, though it does kinda suit him too.

I thought about stopping this at _**"Hinata is my sister, I'm not going to lie to you." **_**But I figured after all the wait you'd want some more than that.**

To: Anonymous  
Reply: Thank you so much I'm worried about loosing the ''omph''. I"m glad you think it keeps getting better, I'm trying my hardest and I'm glad its working. : ) And no he didn't hear the glass flower from Neji, I had though Gaara said it to Naruto in the 2nd chapter, then after I wrote it I looked back and realized he just thought it, so I kinda went back and rewrote the last part in 'The Familes'.

**Thanks for the long W, now that you've done the first R please R. **


	11. Not Crazy POV: H

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

The feel the heat rush into my face the moment I see his car, I still can't beilieve he's coming here, today. It's not that I don't want to see him its just that, well, I don't know what to do when I see him. Ever since the new that Gaara's coming my niisan been near me like a fly on honey, so has Naruto, and Temari, but she's a little more, more, less obvious about it.

The moment the car stops I see Naruto grin, jump or the log, and bolt towards his friends car. I see my blonde friend start talking to the male that is still an engima to me. I glance over at TenTen and Lee, to find that they're still holding hands and talking, most likely about what color their new bathroom will be, that or Bruce Lee VS Jackie Chan, who's better.

Temari and Neji get up together and begin to walk over, I follow has queitly as I can, gathering my thoughts with each foot step. When I finally look up and stare at him, something about him is different, it's in his eyes he doesn't look like he need to run as badly. My niisan's girlfriend smiled at her brother and spoke gently but laughter twinkled in every word. "Thank you Gaara." I heard the smile in her voice as she reached and took the yellow tent from her brother, "Though I'm sure it wasn't that long of a drive." For the first time I noticed the vehicle he'd gotten out of, it was an ice-blue colored Ford Cobra, its windows were tinted black, so black I wondered how he could see out of it.

I turned my attention back to the red head and watched as Gaara's almost femine lips pull up in a smirk, making my heart flutter like a butterfly's wings. "Not time at all." I hear him speak and his voice deep, like Josh Turner's, I felt a blush explode across my face and I step behind my coffee haired couisn, hoping that no one saw me blush like that.

From behind Neji I could still hear the conversation, "Interesting things out here, no?" A took the silence and interpreted it as a shrug. After the shrug I see my cousin turn to look at his girlfriend, and I can tell they're talking, like how my little sister and father used to do, talking with only they're eyes. When I see my niisan exhale, a smile plays on my lips, Temari won.

The smile fades and heat rushes up my neck and spreads over my face when I hear him talk, "Gaara, would you care to stay?" My heart starts to flutter and fly and my cousin continues talking, "Your sister told me you've never really been camping."

I look up from my lashes and see him shrug, "I have nothing else planned." I look back down as I feel a smile spread across my face. The thought of him near me makes me smile, I can finally see what makes him tick, to see if what my mother said was true. I know with all my heart that the dream was true, and that my mama has no reason to lie to me, but I honestly can Gaara really be as dangerous as she said?

"Well, bro, it seems we're going to be sharing a tent."

I look up in time to see Gaara roll his eyes and shrug Naruto's arm off his shoulders, just in the last few minutes he's seemed more human than ever. "So it seems."

I lower my head again so that the smile dancing on my lips and the laughter that's trying to break out won't be as noticable. "The couple on the logs is Lee and TenTen. I think you've met TenTen before. And I know you've met Hinata before."

My eyes widen she honestly pointed me out, oh my, the clolor rushes to my face and I hear him answer, his voice a little less husky, "Indeed."

I look up and try and regain my composure, I feel the heat slowly draining out of my face, "Ye-yeah..." I search for someting to say and when I finally speak I sound like a mouse, "umm I'm going t-to set up things in m-my tent." The excuse was stupid, everyone knows things are set up, and the aquamarine eyes I feel watching me knows too.

I crawl into my tent and take a deep breath of air, trying to sooth my racing heart, what did my sister always tell me to do to calm down. Oh, yeah, picture something that I relaxs me and picture it wrapped around me. I lay down on my sleeping bag and close my eyes, picturing myself in that beautiful meadow laying among the beautiful flowers my fore-mothers left behind.

"Mama," I whisper, "I love you. Please, Mama, help me. Guide me." I consintrate on my heartbeats, Thump Thump-thump Thump-thu, Thump Thump-thump Thump-thu, over and over.

I don't know how long I lay there but I open my eyes when I hear Temari hollaring for me, "Hinata, you done?"

"Yeah." I get up and crawl out of my tent. "A-all done."

The sandy-blonde smiles at me and nods, "Good, I was wondering if you wanted to help me get dinner started? TenTen and Lee went on a stroll, and Naruto is, well I don't know where he is."

"O-okay." I follow her over to the camp fire, wanting to question her about her crimson-haired brother, I open my mouth only to close it again.

"So Hinata," I look over at her and hand her an opened can of tomato paste and she takes it gingerly. "I don't mean to pry, but you seemed to get fairly flustered when I pointed you out to Gaara."

I felt heat rush into my face and I looked down, buying time by opening all of the cans, another tomato paste, corn, green beans, peas, carrots, and lastly potatos. "I-I umm..." The time didn't help me with an excuse at all.

Temari talked as she poured the ingredents for vegetable stew into the large pot over the fire, "Hinata, I promise you, what ever you say will stay between you a nd I. I won't tell a soul, not ever Neji."

I bit my lip and, as much as I don't like to, looked her in the eyes. When I get up the nerve to look people in the eyes I can read nearly everything about there character you'll ever need to know. Her hazel eyes were beautiful, a soft mossy green flecked with yellow, the same color as her car. The green and yellow eyes showed loyalty, a true curiosity, and love.

"I l-like hi-him, alot."

She nodded as she stired garlic, chili powder, pepper, salt, and cerely seeds into dinner. "I see." I watched as she paused to gather her thoughts before she continued. "My brother is a wonderful guy, if he let's you get to know him."

I figured since she already knew how I felt I might as well let it all out. "Th-that's one of the things I'm w-worried about. Wh-what if he doesn't see m-me that way?"

Temari reached over and squeezed my hand gently, "I'm not going to lie, he proabaly won't let you in. Though, I have seen him look at you." The heat that haded faded came again and I looked down. "You need to know that while Gaara is a wonderful person deep down, he's had it rough. Now I'm not going to tell you his life story, but there are things you'd need to know about him, things only he can tell you."

Like how he's cursed, born as a demon, I already know, but I'm not going to say that. "Oh."

Her slender hand gently squeezed mine one more time before she went back to stiring, "Honestly I think you'd two wouldn't be half bad couple, Gaara and Neji are the two you'd need to convince."

I can't do anything but nod, I want to tell her about my dream, but I think it would be best if I waited and talked to my niisan first, but I'm not sure. "Ni-niisan really likes you."

It was Temari's turn to blush and she looked down for I moment before she replied, "I know," she paused for a moment before continuing, "sometimes it shocks me when I think about it."

I nodded, agreeing, "Niisan n-never does anything h-half way."

I listened to her giggle and watched her roll her hazel eyes, "Your tellin' me Hinata."

My face flushed when a thought occured in my mind, embarassed I coughed and fidled with my fingers. "Temari..." I started and my face felt like wildfire, it was a legitimate question, but it really wasn't my business.

Apearntly Temari could read me as easy as anyone else and she reaced over and patted my hand, "Don't worry Hinata, your cousin and I haven't had sex yet, he said it'd be better for us to be married first."

"I-I'm sorry."

She laughed and waved her hand, "It's fine that you'd want to know, he's family, I'd want to know if Gaara or Naruto done anything like that."

I'd never really thought about Gaara in that way. never pictured his crimson hair messed up, sweat glistening off his bare chest, his hands slo- "B-BAD HINATA!!" I slapped my hands over my eyes, thankful that my face had already been flushed. I really should stop listening to Sakura when she prattles on about her and Shikmaru...

"Hinata, are you okay?"

"Ye-yeah...fine..." I coughed and tried to bury that picture, lock it in my mind, knowing already I wouldn't be able to delete it. "S-so, how did you meet my niisan? I know yo-you've been dating for a wh-while now."

"Well," she began, taking the wooden spoon out of the stew and setting it on a paper towl, "as you know Neji had moved in with Lee and his uncle Gai even back then Lee and TenTen had been an item. TenTen and I have always been rather good friends, not best friends, but we'd share secrets, call each other from time to time, and even having girls nights out together. So one night she called me and told me she had four tickets to a rock concert, she asked me if I wanted to go with her and Lee. I almost said no before she started to tell me about her boyfriends old friend, I became curious and agreed."

"I never thought Niisan liked rock."

"He doesn't, I found out later TenTen practicly commited felonies to get him to go," Temari looked at me and smiled, "you know how she gets."

I nodded and laughed, "Y-yeah, TenTen can be scary so-sometimes."

"So we met for the first time that night and we spent the whole car ride in silence, then as the night when on and we talked more we realized that there was something, gravity, a spark, we never could figure out, but another force seemed like it was pulling us together."

I smiled at her, "I've always wondered, I-I love Neji, but h-he's not really a person you talk to a-about that stuff."

Temari laughed and put the spoon back in the stew and began to stir, "I understand what you mean." She looked over at me, "Ever tried to talk to him about clothes?"

"Y-yeah, my walls are more help."

"At least walls can hold the clothes, he just gives you the 'surely-your-not-asking-ME-this' look."

I covered my mouth with the back of my hand and giggled, "Yeah, I know what l-look you mean. P-peice of advice too, never let him make any type of dessert."

"Why?" She paused in the stirring to look at me and tilt her head.

"N-niisan maybe a very wonderful c-cook, but he wouldn't ba-be able to bake a cake to save his life. He can get butter out of a co-container, but ice cream, L-let's just say it get's ALL o-over the kitchen."

There was a pause in the conversation and we bost burst out in laughter, all most simultaneously we fall off our logs, onto the fallen leaves and cool grass.

"We -giggle- are so -giggle- mean."

"I-I -giggle- know."

We stopped and looked at each other for a moment before we began laughing again. Both of us laid there laughing till oursides began to hurt, and our eyes were watering. I took in a large amount of air and sat up, I exhaled and closed my eyes. "Imagen if -giggle- niisan w-walked now."

"He'd think we -giggle- were nuts." Was her reply, before we began giggling hard again, and I fell back on the ground.

"I don't think it I know."

Instantly we both looked up and gaped at my coffee haired cousin, how long had he been standing there? Temari was the first to react, which she rolled her eyes and stood up, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Oh, whater ever."

My face lit up when I looked up and saw Gaara openly staring at me, I opened my mouth to speak, only to have more laughter sneak out. I was still lieing ground when he walked over to me and offered me his hand. I gently took his hand and trying to aviod eye contact only to find it impossible, my lavendar eyes met with his aquamarine ones I saw a million emotions swimming, he was curious, confused, intrigued, and a small glimmer of fear showed in his eyes, but behind all that I saw an insanity, that I felt pull at my stomach, amongst the beautiful blue was faint shimmers of crimson, his demon.

"Th-thank you."

He shrugged, unknowing what to do or say I went over to dinner and began to stir it again. I felt him sit beside me on the log, his presence there, even though there was a distance between us I could feel his body heat, he was hotter than my cousin. I shivered and looked at Gaara from the corner of my eye, since that incident, the only new thing I knew about himw was he was cursed.

"You woke me."

His voice was so sudden, I jumped, it took me a moment to under stand what he was getting at and when I did I nodded, "Yeah."

"Have you told anyone?"

I shook my head, "N-no."

"Your br-cousin already knows, I spoke to him about it."

Anger stired in the pit of my stomach, who was he to tell my niisan that. "What?"

I felt his cool eyes on me and I lowered my head, "I told Neji about it. You may wish to speak to your cousin, you two have things to discuss."

I slowly exhaled the air that'd be taken in, "Okay. G-Gaara...umm..." As much as I didn't want to I turned my head and looked at him, my eyes staring at his black shirt.

"Speak."

The tone his voice at the moment made me fall from my log, towards the fire. I start to shake, the fire not even burning me. He sounds just like, just like, Sendo, deep, serious, and handsome.

"HINATA!!" I hear my niisan yell for me, but I can't react. "GAARA DAMMIT GET HER OUT OF THE FIRE!!"

I feel strong arms pick me up and I begin to shake worse, a chilling sensation all over my body, the images of my sister flashing in my eyes, the piture of the emerald-eyed man who killed my sister, everything about that day playing like a moive in my head.

"HANABI!!" I scream. "Please, Hanabi."

I bury my face in Gaara's hard chest. I sob, hot tears into his shirt until my cousin takes me in his arms, his warm earthen scent filling my nose, "Shh, Hina, it's okay, little Hina, your safe."

"N-niisan...I want to-to go to -hiccup- bed."

"Okay little Hina Rose."

My eyes slowly droop close, the images still bright in my head. When my niisan places me on my sleeping bag and kisses my forehead the date, I realized what day it was, "October 12.." I mumble, today was the 2 year anniversy of my sister's death. The last thought in my head was that I should apologize to Gaara, then everything went black.

**Cobalt'sNote: Thanks so much for waiting and for your troubles below is a bonus, Neji's POV, get into his mind a little. See some of his opinions.**

_**Review Reply: Anyomous  
Your welcome for updating.  
I'm glad things are getting clearer now, there getting like that for me too. I'm glad you like Neji in this, - I tried to make the good characters likable...but I'm not really planing on having a villan, or atleast I have no idea about one yet.  
Thanks for much for WRR hope you like this chapter too.**_


	12. BONUS CHAPTER! Neji's POV

**Disclaimer: No own.**

**Since you all had to wait so long here's a bonus, it's a little bit of Neji. It's not written like the other chapters it's more of a reflection of everything in the conversation between the two of them. This starts while they are gathering fire wood and walking back towards the camp.**

The conversation with Gaara had cleaned the slate for him. As wrong and hipocritical of it was of me, until today I never really saw him sturdy enough to be around my little sister. It's wrong of my to think this, fore, we are pracitcly in the same boat, only he's been in his longer and there are more holes and battle scars. Temari has been trying to tell me since day one that while her little brother is a little unstable, he's not a pyscho path murder, he has feelings just as much as we do.

Today the red-head informed me that there is more to my little sister than I supsected, from day one I always knew she was special, she'd always been able to calm me, even more so I noticed after our wretched uncle cursed me to always do what ever he, or any other Hyuuga ever said, though I had already promised my loyalty and protection to my precious little Hina Rose, he made it so if I ever do anything to harm her, if she ever thinks, merely thinks, that I need to be punished I get hurt, an electric shock explodes throughout my body rendering me paralyzed.

My uncle is a horrible man, keeping my father's only daughter from him, making her believe that he was her uncle, keeping her away from the man who truley loved her, not just seen her as 'ther perfect child of the perfect woman'. The obsession Hiashi had with my mother was sickening, he just couldn't stand seeing Father, his own brother, happy.

Back to my little Hina Rose, I had to reveil one of my most closly garded secretes to learn how Gaara had learned that she was my sister. But he told me what I could tell was secrete for him, he described to me what happens when Temari calms his beast on the outer world but it runs a muck in his mind. That it sends him to a feild of death, and up until today he's just had to take it until the demon got bored, but today my beautiful sister, stopped it, calmed it.

Then when he awoke he found no one there but a trail of indigo flowers amongst the thorns and withered flowers, he followed it and it lead him thorugh an anceint forest to a beautiful medow where he met my mother and father. He told me that my mother explained everything to him, that all the women in my family were made to calm beasts, that they each had been made for a single cursed one, and that Hinata had been made for him. He told me my loving threathened him, telling him that if he ever did anything to harm our little Hina Rose that she'd do everything in her power to see to it that Hinata would find love again and wouldn't be heartbroken like she was.

The fact that Hinata was 'made' to be with Gaara, I don't like, not one bit, but I'vek now since the first moment she laid eyes on him she was attracted to him, and as badly as I don't want to I will allow it, but the second he does something to hurt her, he will never see her again, ever, not even in breif passing.Hinata is my precious younger sister and I wil forever do everything in my power to protect her.

"Neji." I turn and look at Gaara, his aquamarine eyes looking at me cooly, "Listen."

I opened my senses and I heard laughter echoing off the trees, the grass, everything. It sounded gentle and carefree, then I recognized it, "Temari and Hinata."

We both sped up a little, the armful of fire wood not hindering either of us. When we arrived at the sight I saw my beautiful blonde dove laying on the ground laughing and my sister fall back down giggling.

We -giggle- are so -giggle- mean." I listened to Temari talk while she laughed her head off.

"I-I -giggle- know." I always enjoyed watching the two of them be so carefree and it made a smile dance on my lips to see both of them so happy, it make me content to see my little sister and the lvoe of my life being to freindly towrds each other.

I glanced at Gaara and I could tell he was enjoying watching the two of them be so child-like and innocent. I looked back to see the stop laughing and look at each other, before they began giggling again, my young sister grabbed ahold of her sides and tried to calm down, by breathing slowly, she stood up and speaked, her voice gentle but rough from laughing so hard, "Imagen if -giggle- niisan w-walked now."

I rolled my eyes, it was so funny that I was barely a yard and half from them and they didn't even notice, "He'd think we -giggle- were nuts." I saw them start laughing again and chuckled to myself when Hianta fell back on the ground. 

I took a step foward figring it'd be better to reveil myself now before they embarassed themselves anymore, "I don't think I know."

Immeditly they looked up and stared at me, shocked to see me standing there. Of course being the person she was Temari was composed first. She rolled her hazel eyes and stood up, still laughing, "Oh,what ever." She walked over to me and hugged me, I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she laided her head on my chest. "Look." She motioned with her head towards Gaara who was offering my sister help to stand up, her mouth was open and her face almost as red as his hair. It took a moment but she accepted he pulled her up, I saw Hina try and aviod eye contact, like she often did, but I saw her end up looking into Gaara's eyes, they stared at each other for a moment, and I could see my sister reading his eyes, she's the best person at that.

I could hear her whisper a stuttered 'thank you' and he shrugged in response. My indigo haired sibling, neing as shy as ever walked over to the dinner, which she and Temari must of started before they became useless with laughter. I watched as he sat beside her, I saw my sister shiver, I didn't worry though, she shivers when she's nervous.

Temari tugged on the hem of my shirt and whispered, "Aren't they cute?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at her, "Adorable."

My girlfriend stomped on my foot and shot me a look, "Come now Neji don't be a prick." 

I glared at my girlfriend, her mood swings were the one thing that annoyed me, but the unpredictablity was also one of the thigns I loved about her the most, "I'm not Te-ma-ri."

She sighed and leaned on me more, "I think they'd be such a wonderful couple, your cousin is such a sweet heart, and funny too. I love her to bits already."

I kissed the top of her head, "I believe your brother is interested in Hinata."

Her eyes lit up and she turned to me, "Really, oh Neji!" She threw her arms around me, "That's wonderful."

I blinked slowly, "Indeed."

She took a step back and placed her hands on her hip, "You better not over protect her like you always do with Naruto."

I roll my eyes, "I only do that because I would rather have an actual fox in my family, it'd be more serious that him."

Temari raised her eye brow and stomped my foot again, "That's my brother your talking about."

"I realize this."

She rolled her eyes and huged me, "Your annoying you realize that?"

"So are you."

"What ever." 

She rolled her eyes and we both jumped when we heard a light thump, my eyes widen when I see Hinata laying on the ground, half her arm in the fire, I look at Gaara next to find his eyes widened with shock, "HINATA!! GAARA GET HER OUT OF THE FIRE!!" 

I rush towards my sister, Temari at might side, when we get there seconds later she's cradled Gaara's arms, "HANABI!! Please Hanabi." My heart catched in my throat when I hear her calling for Hanabi, our young cousin. I watch her bury her face in Gaara's chest. sobbing and shaking, and I see him stiffen and stare at me, begging for me to take her, the contact to much.

I reach for my young sister and pull her close to me,"Shh, Hina, it's okay, little Hina, your safe." I rock her gently like I did when she was still a babe.

"N-niisan...I want to-to go to -hiccup- bed."

I hear her muffled voice and I whisper soothingly"Okay little Hina Rose." 

Her head rolls and she's facing me, I watch as her eye-lids slowly close over her tired lavendar eyes. I lay her down on her sleeping bag and kiss her foreheard, "October 12..." 

Every thing clicks, it was the 2 year anniversery of our younger cousins death. My soul weeps for my sister's heartache before I pat her hand I kiss her forehead again. "Peace, little sister." I get up and walk out of her tent, queitly zipping it down.

The first thing I see is Temari's hazel eyes bright with worry, "She's fine, Temari. The day finally caught up with her." She nods and walks over to sit beside her brother. 

I sit down on the other side of Gaara and he turns and looks at me, his eyes wide, with differnet emotions, none of which I could decript, I've never been good at reading peoples eyes. He spoke his voice low, "She was fine then I spoke and she lost it."

"Something triggered her memories. Anything could of done it, a smell, something you said, even the way you said." I pause and look at him wondering if he deserved to know this, "The day Hanabi died his perfectly clear in my sister's mind. When I finally found her Itachi took me aside and warned me that Hinata often had nightmares of it."

I watch Gaara nod slowly, his face slowly becoming deviod of emotions, I continued, "The memories have been locked away for a long time, it was something I learned how to do, but I must of held them back to long." I sighed, particaly blaming myself for Hinata's stroll down memory lane, "We'd both forgoten what day it was."

I saw Temari peek around her brother, "It's October 12...the 2 year anniversery." Her hazel started to turn more yellow the green or brown. "Poor Hinata."

I nodded, "The best thing we can do know is just let her sleep for a while and not mention it to her when she wakes up."

Temari nodded and Gaara stood up, "I'm going for a walk."

As often as I was at there house or on the phone I knew that meant that he wanted some time to himself so I nodded, Temari quick as ever nodded and added, "Think you could gather Naruto, Lee, and TenTen? That way we can eat dinner when you call get back?" Gaara nodded and disapeared into the trees almost instantly.

**Cobalt'sNote: I hoped you all enjoyed the extra bit of chapter.**


	13. Reflections POV: G

**Disclaimer: No ownage, still. **

**-HUGS ALL REVIEWERS- YOU ALL ROCK!!! I HAVE OVER 75 REVIEWS!! HEART YA'LL!!! -clears throat- Here's the next installment of Glass Flower, Gaara's POV.**

**And Thank you Anonymous For pointing out the fact I really didn't have Neji react to the day -rubs back of neck sheepishly- With out reviewers I would have story that would defintely have lose ends.**

**You know what's the hardest thing about this story besides getting my mood and time lined up to write would have to be the conversation. Getting everything they said the same. Anyways Enjoy!! -**

It was silent all the way back to the campsite, I knew that Neji was reflecting over everything that had happened between us, I was thinking about is as well. The conversation worked well for both of us, we gained two things indefinatly, first I will not have to worry about him getting in my way when I speak to my glass flower and he is allowed my sister's hand in marrige and mating and secondly we both gained information on the beautiful indigo-haired maiden.

Neji learned that she was special, and _mine_, meant, made, to be with _me_ and only me, she was MY glass flower. I learned about her past and gained a perspective as to why she thinks the way she does. I could what was left feeling in my heart mourn for her and her shatter childhood, she was indeed tougher than I ever gave her credit, but even the strongs glass shatters when to many stones are thrown.

We are nearing the campsite, both with arms full of timber, when I hear laughter tinkling everywhere around me, like the giggling of woodland sprites, then I hear a snort admist the tittering, a snort I recongnize as my sisters. "Neji." I look at him, trying to look indiffernt, not giving anything away, "Listen."

I watch him stop and spread his sense out, I see that he finds it as hypnotic as I did, then I see understanding dawn on his face, "Temari and Hinata."

We both start walking, our pace quicker than before. Within a few minutes we're at the campsite they picked out and immeditly my sense all pin-point my beautiful glass flower laying on the ground amongst the leaves, grass, and dirt, her face flushed, lastly her long indigo hair splayed all about her.

"We -giggle- are so- giggle- mean." For the first time I noticed that my sister was there as well, her short hair tangled up, and her eyes watering from laughing so hard.

"I-I -giggle- know." I turned my gaze back to the flower on the autum ground. For a moment it looked like their laspe in sanity was over, fore they stopped laughing, then they burst into tittering once again.

I felt my heart slowly warm though as they laid laughing. My sister really never let herself lose herself in anything and my glass flower looked so young, both of them took on a more child-like persona. I watched as my beautiful moon skinned flower inhaled a deent amount of oxygen and sat up, closing her lavendar eyes that were filled with tears from laughing. "Imagen if -giggle- niisan w-walked now."

This incident was showing me she had rather good self control if she tried hard enough, she nearly had a perfect sentance, besides the escaped tinkle from her lips and the incorrect grammer.

"He'd think we -giggle- were nuts."

"I don't think it I know." I rolled my eyes at there expressions after Neji spoke. They looked like children with their wide eyes and opened-mouth expression. Being the person my sister is she was the first to do anything other than gape at the man beside me.

I watched as my sandy-haired sister rolled her eyes and stood up, trying to hide her remaining laughter, "Oh, whater ever."

I turned my attentions to my glass flower, she was still shocked to see us here. I watched as her face burn bright red again when she saw me looking at her, she opened her carnation colored lips to speak, only to have more laughter make its way out. Her expressions made me want to smile and laugh with her, instead of doing that, I decided to test my abilties to be around her.

Step by step I made my way towards her, like the flower she is she stayed in the same postion. I offered her my hand and how cold she was shocked me, I remeber Neji telling me her tempature runs around 80 degrees but that fact she'd feel like ice never occured to me. I couldn't move when the memory of her cold, calming, embrace flashed through my mind, making me long, for a moment, for it again.

I watched as she tried to aviod eye contact with me, something I've noticed she does with everyone. To counter that I angled myself so she was forced to look up at me, into my eyes. Her lavendar eyes widened and she stood there. I could feel her reading my eyes as easily as a librarian would a book. In her eyes I saw myself. In her beautiful lavendar eyes I saw what I could be if I gave myself a chance, in her eyes I saw a boy confused by his feelings, curious and intrigued about the glass flower infront of him, frightened of himself, what would happen if he let his defenses down for someone else to go into his concrete castle, and lastly when she found the insanity that lurked within me I saw that too, but it wasn't the raw, untainted, insanity I feel, it was toned down and covered with the indigo I saw admist the lavendar in her eyes.

"Th-thank you." I heard her whisper, in response I shrugged. When I saw her pause and walk away towards te fire to start work on the dinner I knew it was the wrong thing to do. Following her I sat beside her on the log, a fair distance away, but close enough I could feel her cooling presence, colder than the artic winds of the northern country.

I saw her look at me from the corner of her eye and I knew it was time for me to start a conversation, she's already tried so many time before and I've already turned her away. I wait for her to look at the pot again before I spoke.

"You woke me."

I saw her jump and watched the emotion play out over her face, noting that nothing of what she felt ever went into her eyes, they seemed to only reflect others emotions, not show her own. My glass flower nodded slowly, when understanding dawned. "Yeah."

It wasn't exactly the answer I was really looking for, short and sweet. I normally like people to talk to me that way, only telling me what I wanted to know but with her, I wanted to hear what she was thinking. "Have you told anyone."

A shake of her head and a stuttered 'no was her response, still not what I really wanted to hear from her, I wanted to hear her speak, a whole sentance not just a one word answer. "Your br-cousin already knows, I spoke to him about it." In my annoiance I nearly let that secret slip, but maybe she'll question it, maybe she'll actally talk.

I saw anger flicker across her face, reflecting in her voice, "What?"

DAMMIT! I looked at her, in the breif moment I saw her eyes I saw the cold, angry, look I was giving her, then she lowered her head. I saw her inhale air, still angry, but nervous, trying to lighten my voice, not angry or cold, "I told Neji about it. You may wish to speak to your cousin," I paused breifly adn added, "you two have things to discuss."

She slowly exhaled the air and spoke softly, her anger gone from her voice, "Okay. G-Gaara...umm..." She looked up but, her lavendar eyes didn't make it past my shirt.

Her hesitance to speak anger me, "Speak." The tone of my voice gentle but serious.

I watch her fall off her log, towards the fire and start to shake. I can't move, it feels like I'm watching everything from above, like when my demon takes control, but it's different because I know I'm in control. My glass flower's arm in the fire, the flames licking it, but parayzed I am.

"HIANTA!!" I can hear Neji's frantic yell and it triggers my movements, "GAARA DAMMIT GET HER OUT OF THE FIRE!!"

Making up for my lack of action earlier I use one of the gifts that came with my curse to move twice as fast as light, in an instant she's in my arms, now she's shaking harder, her lavendar eyes glazed over, her face showing panic, fear, and pain, more pain than anything.

"HANABI!!" I hear her scream, then whimper, "Please, Hanabi." Her sister, she in pain for her sister.

My spine stiffens when she burries her face into my shirt, she's sobbing into my shirt. Her calming effect was working to well, instead of Shuhaku wanting to kill her he's whispering other things to do with her instead of killing her. I lock eyes with Neji, pleading, with him, really begging for him to take her out of my arms before I do something, that will make everyone, including myself, hate me.

When the last strand of my sanity is fraying her takes her in his arms and pull her to his chest, I can't hear anything, only the sound of her frantic heartbeat, the delciously sinful things my beast is whispering to me, and the screams in my ears, screams of the people I've killed.

I know I can't leave just yet, that would alert them that something was really wrong, my sister would know that I'm about to lose control. I take in air and close my eyes, making my way towards the log. Slowly counting backwards from 10 in my head once I sit down.

Ten. There are tens of hundreds of ways I could take her away from these people and have my way.

Nine. There are nine cursed ones I know, nine people whose secrets would undoubtly be discovered if I lost it. Making everything they've strived for lost.

Eight. There are five vehicles in all that park infront of my home, the manor my brethern and sisters live.

Seven. The number seven, rhymes with heaven, the place I am proably never going to go, indiffently if I gave into my evil and deflowered the woman I am growing to love.

Six. There are six people I would let down if I lost myself. Temari, Shino, Kankaruo, Naruto, Neji, and my glass flower .

Five. There are five fingers on a hand, on a foot. By letting go I could very well take away my glass flowers chance to count all five fingers and toes on her first child. made by with the man she loves, the man she chooses.

Four. There are four living, breathing, people at the campsite at this very moment.

Three. There is a small flock of three vultures flying above our campsite.

Two. There are two voices in my head, one telling me to do unspeakable things to her, the other telling me get control to breathe.

One. There is one beautiful glass flower who is trusting me to not harm her.

I hope my eyes, calmed to a point I am in control enough to not murder the next person I hear speak. I feel my sister sit beside me, Neji soon occuping the other side. I tunr and look at the man who'll see be my brother-in-law, I have no clue what my eyes say, I speak, telling him as well as myself I had nothing to do with what happened. "She was fine, then I spoke and she lost it."

"Something triggered her memories. Anything could of done it, a smell, something you said, even the way you said it." He stops and stares at me, looking for something, when he found it he continued, "The day Hanabi died is perfectly clear in my sister's mind. When I finally found her Itachi took me aside and warned me that Hinata often had nightmares of it."

I nod, wiping all emotions off my face, not wanting anyone to see the extent as to what I'm feeling. One thing I noticed he refered to Hinata as his sister, in front of Temari. "The memories have been locked away for a long time, it was something I learned how to do, but I must of helf them back to long." I sighed and saw in the posture that he was blaming himself, "We'd both forgotten what day it was."

I felt my sister look around me at her boyfriend, her voice was low, as if not to disturb the indigo-haired maided in the tent two yards from us. "It's October 12..." What was so important about this day? "the 2 year anniverery." I can feel anger rushing threw my vains, a protective sensation, a urge to hunt down and kill the man to cause my glass flower so much pain, only to realize one of them is dead, the other only she knows about. "Poor Hinata."

"The best thing we can go now it just let her sleep for a while and not mention it to her when she wakes up."

The anger slowly bubbling to the surface, the intense need to rip, tear, slice, murder, destroy, taking over me. I stand up and look towards the woods. "I'm going for a walk."

My sister knows me well enough to know I want alone time, "Think you could gather Naruto, Lee, and TenTen? That way we can eat dinner when you all get back?" A quick nod is my response before I take off running, into the forest, fast as my legs can carry me.

A few mintues later I'm alone in a clearing, a river rushing over a cliff into a deep lake to my left and thick forest to all the other sides. I walk over to the cliff and jump, reveling in the 50ft drop off, into the cold churning waters where waterfall meets lake.

The water is cold but not as cold as the hand I held in mine, the arms that soothed me in me my most weak moments. I stand up and look at myself in the waters, in the fast pace dance the waterfall creates I see a mass of red, black, and peach, the black over powers the peach and to does the red. I close my eyes and dive into the water. I glide in the cold liquid until I need air, I break through the surface and look back at the waterfall. Back towards the fall I go, back and forth, back and forth, until my anger slowly dissolves into a low buzz in the back of my head. I look up at the sky, deciding it's time to find the fox and the couple in green and brown.

**Cobalt'sNote: Part of this took a darker turn than I expected. Until this chapter I wasn't sure if Gaara had previoiusly killed anyone other than his parents then when I was writing this line '**I can't hear anything, only the sound of her frantic heartbeat, the delciously sinful things my beast is whispering to me, and the screams in my ears, screams of the people I've killed.**' I decided to make his past worse than it already is -sighs- Oh well. Flame me for it if ya want, but I think it'll add more depth to my story. Poor Gaara, you know what I'm gonna write a so fluff its sickening for him...well eventaully.**

**That counting to Ten thing was hard to think off, another something that took longer than the rest of the chapter all together. You know the drill R and R, please.**


	14. Won't Rain On My Parade POV:H

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Naruto. -sighs- If I did, oh believe me it would be different, so different.**

I feel my eyes slowly flutter open, the light is tinted a dark blue because of my tent. I blink a couple of times to gather where I am, then I stop. How did I get in the tent? Oh, yeah. I sit up quickly and jolt out of the tent, looking for Gaara, I need to apologize to him. To try and explain what happened.

Walking slowly over I see all my friends, but Gaara, sitting around the campfire. I gently poke my niisan's shoulder and he turns and looks at me, his grey eyes filled with worry, "Hinata, how are you?"

I smile gently, "B-better, I guess. Wh-where is Gaara?"

Temari turns and looks at me, "He went out to get the others but they beat him here."

"Oh." A small silence expands for a moment before I speak again, "I c-could go get him." I see this as an opportunity to talk alone with him.

Neji looked at me hard, "Hina..."

"Niisan," I give him a look pleading with him, "I kn-know more than you g-give me credit for, okay. P-please?"

He sighed in defeat, ever since I was younger I could always get what I wanted from, though I tried so hard not ot do that to him, "Okay, Hinata."

I hug him and give him a peck on the cheek, whispering in his ear, "I'll be careful and I love you."

"Love you too."

I stood back up and headed towards the woods, following a pull, an orange-and-mint scent. I walk and walk until I no longer notice anything around me, my injuries from dream have already healed and I feel nothing but the gentle breeze.

I start to sing a little song, one I remember my mother singing to me on nights I couldn't sleep.

"_Satin sheets to lie on  
Satin pillows to cry on  
Still I'm not happy don't you see  
Big long cadillacs, tailor maids upon my back  
Still I want you to set me free"_

When I was younger I didn't get the songs meaning at all, I just loved listening to the soft, gentle, voice of my mother when she sang. Now looking back on it I understanding the meaning of the song. It was about a a woman who had a man offering her all these material things, anything and everything a girl can need, but she wants to be with a guy who can offer her warmth, protection, and most importantly love.

"_I've found another man-_"

I blinked when I walked right into a something, something that smelled like oranges and mint. I looked up to see aquamarine eyes looking down on me. I felt my face grow hot and I stepped back. "I-it's time for dinner." He stared at me and I looked down, "The other's are all at the c-camp site."

"We need to talk." I jumped at his voice and looked up at him.

"I-I know..."

He looked at me and I knew, he wanted me to follow him. I stared at him until his back came into my vision and he was ahead of me a couple feet. I blinked and before I could stop myself, I did something that would make Sakura proud. I looked at his butt, and doing so made my face flame up and I ran to get beside him.

"G-gaara."

I took his silence as a hint to be silent until we got where we were going. I followed for a while until we reached a large rock beside a small waterfall. He sat down and motioned for me to sit beside him.

I sat down, leaving about a four inches of space between us. He turned his head towards me, I knew trying to catch my eyes, out of habit I looked down at my feet.

"Hinata," he spoke, "I assume you know what I am."

"Y-yes." I nodded.

He paused for a moment and I looked up at him and saw a gentle look in his eyes, the beautiful blue almost overpowering the crimson. "What do you think about it."

Everything about him right now showed he wasn't comfortable talking about this, but he was going to try. I thought alot of things about what he is, the thing that stood out the most his how little I thought about his father, how could anyone do that to their own child, it's just sickening.

"I-I think it's horrible. You shouldn't have to live the way you do."

The gleam in his eyes I could tell he was thankful for what I said but curious as well, "Every moment your around me you are in danger."

Before I could stop myself I laughed, he looked at me enraged and grabbed my chin a jerked it so I was look straight in his eyes, I saw that slowly crimson was streaking through it, "Gaara," I spoke gentle, bringing my hand up to his face, not at all surprised at how hot it was, his hand felt as hot as the fire that didn't even mark my arm. "I m-mean you no offense, it's just eve-everything is a danger. I am no more in da-danger here that I am walking down the street, or even at sc-scohool. Every m-moment my life is in life i-is danger, swallow your spit t-the wrong way and your in d-danger of choking. Open the door to stra-strangers and your in danger of you family be m-murdered."

I stared into his eyes to show that I was serious, the prove to him that I wasn't scared to be around him. His eyes got the wild gleam and before I could blink I felt myself prepelling upwards towards the darkening sky, I looked over to see I was up higher than some of the tallest trees. I closed my eyes and relaxed, spreading my senses and calculating when I'd hit the ground, I braced myself for the hit but instead of the leaf covered ground I gelt hot arms catch me.

I opened my eye and stared unblinkingly at Gaara. His eyes were back to there aquamarine color, but has some purple flecks in them. "I could lose it any moment."

He was trying so hard to convince me to stay away from him, but I could tell with the tone of his voice he wanted me to stay.

"Gaara," I began, "I'm sorry for freaking out earlier." I decided to change the topic, but this time I kept eye contact with him. "Yo-your voice it was eerie, it r-reminded me of S-sendo's."

"The man who killed your sister and...father."

I noticed his hesitation at saying father, "Niisan told you how much I detest my dad."

He nodded, something akin to relief flashing in his eyes before it was hidden. "He told me many things."

My cheeks burned and I knew that I was begining to blush. Opening my mouth to speak then closing it again. Then I noticed I was still lieing in his arms and my face flamed out of control. I looked away from his eyes and towards the trees. I wasn't complaining about this postion, I was actually feeling warmer than I have since I was little and used to sleep with niisan in his bed.

Feeling my embarassment he looked at me curiously and leaned down closer, "Would like down."

"No." I spoke firmly, I definatly didn't want back down. "Gaara, anything you want to know just ask me, okay?"

He looked at me and I saw the frighten little boy again, "What would you do if I told you I've killed humans?"

I looked at him and thought about everything my mother had told me in the medow.

_"Yes, my dear. They were betrayed by people close to them and they were turned into demon-like creatures. It is different for each one, some may go there whole lives the same, with gifts, other crave for the blood of humans."_

"I would tell you I'm sorry. That no one should have the on their conscience. You should of never of been put in the place you stand today." I spoke the truth, you couldn't blame him for what happened to those people, he wasn't in control. When I looked into his eyes I could tell he was thanking me, I scooted closer to his torso and hugged him.

"If you insit on being near my you must be careful."

"I will, Gaara, I will."

I knew if this was a moive, tv show, or overly romantic novel the two of us would be kissing, it'd start raining, and we'd whisper how much we love each other. But it wasn't, I laughed mentally when I felt a couple rain drops hit my head, running down my face.

He spoke in that deep voice, "We should be getting back."

I nodded, "You can put me down and we can walk."

I saw him think for a momnet before looking at me, "I'll run." I looked at him conufsed, I didnt understand what he meant. Then when he pulled me close to him, my head resting on his hot shoulder, did I get what he meant. "I won't drop you, that I can assure."

I smiled at him and turned my head so I could watch everything fly by us, tree by tree towards the campsite. The feeling of the wind rushing through my hair is wonderful, like nothing I've felt before. It seemed like he was going between the rain, I could hear it flowing beside us around us, It sounded like it was pouring but I wasn't getting wet at all.

"Your voice is," he paushed for a moment, " nice."

I blushed and looked at him, "T-thank you."

He nodded his head, "You don't stutter when you sing."

"I...I never noticed that." Honestly I hadn't, when I would sing I would just sing.

"What so song was that?"

"Satin Sheets by Tammy Wynett. My mom used to sing it to me..."

"Neji told me about you mom." I bit my lip and looked away, "You know, I went to your meadow as well."

"Really?" I looked over at him, wondering if he met her too.

"You look just like her."

My face glows red, "N-no. She's far more beautiful t-than me."

"We're almost to the campsite. We shall walk from here."

He stopped and gently placed me on the ground, keeping hold of my arms untill I had myself balanced. Gaara's beautiful blue eyes looked at me and his mouth pulled up in a half smile. I watched him from the corner of my eys as we walked back to the campsite, it warmed my heart when I saw him sneak a peek at me as well.

When we arrived back at the campsite it seemed everyone turned and looked at the two of us, I saw releif in my niisan's soft grey eyes. I looked over at Temari, from her seat beside my coffee haired cousin, she smiled and waved at us. "Weclome back." She spoke and I just hand to wave back and smile. No one seemed to care that they we all in the rain.

"Hinata!! Sit by me!!!" I urned and looked at Naruto, glancing back at the enigma breifly before walking over to my blonde haired friend and lowering myself to the large log he was sitting on. "Enjoying yourself?"

I knew Gaara was walking over and sitting on the other side of my foxy-friend. I smiled at Naruto and nodded my head, "Yeah, the scenery is beautiful."

I felt both cerulean and aquamarine eyes looked at me, making my face glow pink. Naruto was the first to speak, "Totally! I found a lake at the water is so clear you can see the fishies swimmin' in it!!" The childish joy on Naruto's face made me smile and giggle. "I know Hinata I'll show you where it is tomorrow."

I smiled wider, not wanting to turn him down, "That sounds nice Naruto."

It almost seemed like Gaara frowned at my answer, but I dismissed it. Temari must of saw it too though, "Naruto don't get ahead of yourself, if it continues raining we'll have to go back home in the morning."

It watched as a grown 17 year old sat there and pouted. I placed my hand gently on his arm, "Oh d-don't worry Naruto. All of us ca-can comeback l-later." I purposly added all of us, so he wouldn't get the wrong idea, it was hard having a good friend who likes you.

"But it's October! It's almost winter." He whined, crossing his arms like a cranky toddler would do.

Gaara glared at the blonde and rolled his eyes, "Naruto, did it occur you people hunt during the winter?"

Naruto opened his mouth and glared, "Well duh, but we aren't hunting we're camping."

I looked over to Lee as he spoke, "Well, I believe what he is trying to say is, it does not matter the season people are out in all weather."

"Well then why can't we staaaay." I rolled my eyes as Naruto held out the 'a' in stay.

My niisan looked at my blonde friend like he was the most ignorant thing in the world, "It's would be wise for children to get sick. Because they whine when they are." All of us laughed, well not niisan or Gaara, at the look on Naruto's face.

"Oh whatever!" Naruto brought his knees up to his chest and put his chin on them, "I am not a child." It was silent for a moment before Naruto sprung up, "HEY GAARA AND HINATA'S BACK WE CAN EAT!!"

**Sorry about the wait. Heh. I started another story so I'll be jumping between it and this. Plus I have a bunch of ideas for songfics swimming in my head and I'm trying to hold them back and write a little in this before I start on any of them. But I'm controling myself. But for those of you who love crack you'll adore my new fic. It's HinataXZetsu. It's called 'Understanding' if your interested in reading this. I really need to write my story for English class, it's already two days late. '**

**Heee I made Hinata look at Gaara's butt!! No she's not a perv just, who wouldn't if they got the chance? **


	15. Man On The Run POV: G

**Disclaimer: If I owned them you can be assured there would be mud, lot of the hot guys wrestling shirtless in mud. **

**I noticed in the last chapter I make Gara talk like people make Sesshomaru talk in fanfics**

**(myself included), I'm not saying it's bad just strange.**

Walking in the woods I felt a sense of peice, my beast has been caged for the time and everything seemed so serene, it seems so strange that shuhaku is so restful.

"_Satin sheets to lie on  
Satin pillows to cry on"_

I turn looking for the voice of the one who is singing, it sounds so beautiful and flows so well. I it hits me like a slap in the face, it's my glass flower, she's the one who is singing so, so angelicly.

_"Still I'm not happy don't you see  
Big long cadillacs, tailor maids upon my back  
Still I want you to set me free"_

The song had a haunting feeling to it, a woman longing to be free. Hearing it reminded me of my glass flower's mother, it seemed to suit her perfectly. Haishi had money, maids, anything at his despense, but he could not offer the beauty of a woman what she really needed.

_"I've found another man-"_

I looked down and saw my beautiful glass flower looking up at me, her lavendar eye's wide, she blushed and stepped back. "I-it's time for dinner." I looked at her, admiring her fair skin and gentle face, but she looked down, "The others are all at the camp site."

It struck me as strange how she could sing so smoothly but stumble over he words. So many things about her are odd, but cute. "We need to talk."

The glass flower jumped and looked at me, her eyes pure of anything, emotion, feelings, just beautiful, gentle purple. "I-I know."

I looked at her and turned around, walking to where to the spot I had been swimming at earlier. l sensed her gaze on my back and then a little lower, making me smirk. It was a quick glance then she was running towards, me her face pink.

"G-gaara."

I didn't reply, now wasn't the place to talk or say what need to be said. When arrived to the destation. I sat down on a large rock and nodded once at her. Within a few seconds my glass flower was seated beside me, a few inches away, but close enough her passion flower scent hit me hard making me light headed for a moment. I looked over at her, to make sure she was listening, but her head was bowed, much like it usually is.

Mentally sighing, and hoping that habit would die soon, her lavendar eyes are like moons in the starless night, beautfil to gaze upon."Hinata, I assume you know what I am." There was no beating around the bush, no asking questions, it was a yes or no answer to a statement.

I watched her nod her pretty head and answer the not-question. "Y-yes."

I'd nearly forgotten the stutter, she was just so breakable, so fragile, so, so innocent. I saw her look up at me and into my eyes, reading them like a librain a book. "What do you think about it?"

She paused for a long moment, the wait was hard. I had never before asked someone what they thought about me. It was always my brethern and it was easy to read what they felt. Pity, protectivness, love, anger, duty, annoyance, just like they would a normal person, but the girl I was asking wasn't a normal person.

"I-I think it's horrible. You shouldn't have to live the way you do."

Her answer was soild, sure of herself. It made me feel a strange feeling in the bottom of my stomach. It was a mix between gratefulness, wonder, and guilt. Here I was talking to this understanding, beautiful, caring, angelic being when at any moment I could lose it and kill her. She was suposed to keep me calm and stable, but seeing her, even sensing her presence sent multitudes of feelings I never knew, making me think about them instead of keeping Shuhaku at bay.

If she was going to continue to sit her with me, she atleast needed a fair warning. "Every moment you're around me you are in danger."

Her laughter tinkled in my ears, making anger build up in me, a grabbed her chin and made her look at me. She needed to know I was serious. I could feeling the bubbles of anger stirring something that didn't need to be touchued. "Gaara," I gazed at her harshly until she did something that made breathing easier. Hinata lifted up her ice-like hand and placed it on my face. The chill was soothing against the fire that burns in all of the cursed. "I m-mean you no offense, it's just eve-everything is a danger. I am no more in da-danger here then I am walking down the street, or even at sc-school. Every m-moment my life i-is danger, swallow you spit -t-the wrong way and your in d-danger of choking. Open the door to str-strangers and you in danger of you family being m-murdered."

Her lavendar eyes stared into my eyes, reflexcting everything in mine. I was mad, I could see the red in my eyes. She had mentioned her family in the last part and it seemed like she almost recoiled when she did. I'd forgotten how much she really had been through, how much she'd seen in her life, but hse needed to know I was no laughing matter. An idea flittered it's was into my head, making me want to smirk, I would teach her a lesson.

I focused my strength into my arms and then flung her up into the air, higher than the trees, nearly even to were the eagles fly. I watched her reaction from here, she didn't get scared, instead she got ready for the impact, a few moments before she'd hit the moist ground. I caught her in my arms, the chill it sent through me was odd, like fire reacting to water.

Opening her lavendar eyes she stared at me, similar to a puppy whose master had hidden it's bone then given it back. "I could lose it at any moment."

It was hard to do this, but it was for her own good. Who cared the her mother and father had said about us being together, it was more important to protect her than to fall in love and what? Could I even have kids? So what if my glass flower and her cousin is a result of such a match, it's different, I killed my mother in birth, I couldn't do that to the flower in my arms.

"Gaara, I'm sorry for freaking out earlier." I noticed she changed the topic, like Temari does when she's set on something. She kept eye contact with me this time, "Yo-your voice was eerie, it reminded me of S-sendo's."

It made a feeling spark inside me that she'd share something like this with me, "The man who kill your sister and..." I caught myself again, "father."

This time I know she noticed my hesitation, hopefully I did not give myself away. "Niisan told you how much I detest my dad."

If I was Naruto I would of jumped for joy, or at least sighed in relief, "He told me many things."

I saw how he cheeks began to burn with a blush, she must be thinking about how we are meant to be, wondering if I shared that with her brother. I saw her open and close her mouth, then notice she was still in my arms, that realization my her face hit a new shade of red. I saw her break eye contact with me. She probably wanted down. I leaned my face down closer, if I had to let go of her and this cooling sensation I would atleast embarass her more. "Would you like down?"

"No." The firmness almost shocked me, it came nearly out of the blue. "Gaara, anything you want to know just ask me, okay?"

The statment startled me, it was an open invitation to ask anything I wanted, even the thing that burned my conscience day and night, "What would you do if I told you I've killed humans?"

She looked at me and her eyes clouded over in thought, so I could tell when she was thinking but not what she was feeling...

"I woudl tell you I'm sorry. That no one should have that on their conscience. You should of never of been put in the place you stand today." My glass flowers words were gentle, as gentle as my big sisters was when I needed her. This angle in my arms was perfect, to perfect for me. But she wanted me. I stiffed for a moment when I felt her wrap her icy arms around my torso, she really wanted me.

The thought made some parts of me scream for joy, other parts in worry, and as always that voice in the corner of my mind, though at the moment it was nearly a faint rustling of wind, gave me ideas, ideas I shall never speak of. The ideas scared me, not for myself, but for herself. "If you insist on being near me you must be careful."

"I will, Gaara, I will."

Something made me think I should kiss her, right here right now, but I knew it wasn't the right moment. Frankly it wasn't the right time either, it was about to rain. A smirk came across my face when I watched rain drops splatter on her indigo hair and run down her pale face. "We should be getting back."

I watched her nod, I was itching to wipe the water of her lovely face, it looked to much like tear tracks. "You can put me down and we can walk."

I didn't want to let her down, I didn't want to walk, I didn't want her to get sick and catch a cold in the rain, and most importantly I wanted her to enjoy something I enjoyed, "I'll run." I saw the statment confuse her but instead of explaining I pulled her closer to me, her cute head resting on my shoulder. "I won't drop you, that I can assure."

She smiled at me, a beatiful smile, one I hope to see more. My glass flower was brave, I saw that when she adjusted her head so she could see everything that flew but up. When I saw that she was ready I focused my energy into my legs and began to run. I weaved between the trees, jumped over rocks and logs, but never once did I lose concetration on the passion flower scent inside my arms.

"Your voice is," I didn't know what made me bring this up, "nice."

Oh yeah, I wanted to see the blush again, "T-thank you."

I nodded my head then decided now was as good as anytime to point out something rather obvious, "You don't stutter when you sing."

"I...I never noticed that." Appearntly it wasn't that obvious.

"Satin Sheet by Tammy Wynett. My mom used to sing it to me..."

The song suited the rose scented woman. The man offering her things money can buy would be Haishi and the one offering love is Hizashi. "Neji told me about you mom." Her reaction showed that I was poking in a tender subject. Deciding to not blame it all on Neji, "You know, I went to the meadow as well."

"Really?" She looked back over at me, voicing a silent question.

"You look just like her."

Her face colored pink and she stuttered, "N-no. She's far more beautiful t-than me."

Taking a page put of her and my sisters book I changed the topic, "We're almost to campsite. We shall walk from here."

I stopped and placed her on the ground gently as I would pick a flower. I noticed she was a little wobbly on her feet so I kept ahold of he arm, watching her, she was so cute. I felt part of my mouth curl up into a smirk. I knew she was looking at me and I was looking at her aswell.

When we got to the campsite everyone was sitting in the rain waiting for us, my sister waved at us and Neji looked his sister over, inspecting her, making sure I didn't harm her.

"Hinata!! Sit by me!!" I'd forgoten about Naruto and his crush on my glass flower. This might makes things rougher. I saw her lavendar eyes look at me before she walked over and sat down beside him. "Enjoying yourself?"

The pang of jelousy was rediculous, but it still had me walking over to sit on the other side of my brethern.

"Yeah, the scenery is beautiful."

I looked at her, the scenery wasn't the only beautiful thing. I saw her cheeks grow pink, like she could read my thoughts.

"Totally! I found a lake and the wate is so clear you can see the fishies swimmin' in it!!" The fox is such a dork and jsut to childish. the sounds of her tinkling giggle made look at the indigo angel, "I know Hinata I'll show you tomorrow."

The grin on her face me the jelousy a little less than rediculous, what if she did like him? I mean he was alot more pure than myself and could give her more happiness, "That sounds nice Naruto."

Before I could stop myself I frowned, but hid it rather quickly. Was she just being friendly, poliete, WHAT!!

"Naruto don't get ahead of yourself, it it continues raining we'll have to go back home in the morning."

I watched as the blonde did the most mature thing in the world, cross his arms and pout. I saw m glass flower place her cold hand on his bare arm, but it was in a motherly fashion, like Temari does Naruto when he get's like this. "Oh don't worry Naruto. All of us ca-can comeback l-later."

I noticed how she added us, so maybe it just was friend-friend.

"But it's October! It's almost winter!" Honestly was there another 17 year old in this world who still whined like a toddler?

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and retort. "Naruto, did it occur to you people hint during winter?"

He glared and said something that would make a total ditz face vault, "Well duh, but we aren't hunting we're camping."

Lee spoke for the first time, "Well, I believe what he is trying to say is, it does not matter the season people are out in all weather."

"Well then why can't we staaaay." I think everyone rolled their eyes as Naruto held out the 'a' in stay.

My sister boyfrined looked at Naruto like he was a child,"It would be wise for children to get sick. Because they whine when they are." I could here the two most important women in my life laugh at one of my best friend's idicocracy.

"Oh whatever!" Naruto brought his knees up to his chest and put his chin on them, "I am not a child." It was silent for a moment before Naruto sprung up, "HEY GAARA AND HINATA'S BACK WE CAN EAT!!"

**Sorry of the wait.**


	16. Brother POV: H

I buried my head in my soft pillow what happened after dinner playing over in my mind. It felt like my face was still burning, why did she have to bring that particular day out, in front of Gaara no less. I guess I chose that day to tell, but well, it was the least embarrassing out of my most.

_I could feel my heart pounding as the bottle stopped in front of me, "Okay Hinata, Truth or Dare?"_

_Darn, I bit my lip, I was hoping I wouldn't have to play. "T-truth._

_"Okay, let me think." I watched as my brown haired friend tapped her finger on her cheek, "Got it!! Okay, Hinata, tell us one of your most embarrassing moments."_

_My face turned pink, I know it. Calming my heart, I silently thanked her for at least saying __one__of my most embarrassing moments, not my most embarrassing. That would defiantly cause Neji to go red with anger, not at me of course but at the certain long haired blond who forgot how to knock, while I was changing, Deidara. At least De-ji and Itachi made him unable to walk for the rest of the day._

_"I-I...it was umm..." Think, Hinata think! What moment wasn't that embarassing. "One day I fell o-on Iruka-sensei and accidentally ka-kissed him..." My face was burning, actually my whole body was._

_TenTen blinked, "He still teaches there?"_

_"Ahe." It feels like even my toes are blushing, that wasn't even a reply, or a word. Ohhh why did I pick that one? Why don't I have any control over what I say? Why am I a klutz? I wanted to cry._

_"Your lucky Hinata, every girl I went to school with would of died to kiss him." I wish TenTen would let it drop, can't she see I'm red as a Corvette._

_"He was pretty attractive." No, Temari too._

_"Let it drop." Thank you Neji in your voice of command. I leaned over and burried my face in my niisan's warm chest._

_"Milady I believe it was your turn to 'truth or dare' one of us."_

_"Idonwanna!" My voice came out muffled and slurred even to me._

_"But Hinata..."_

_"Naruto no whining. You may take Hinata turn."_

_"T-thank you niisan." In reply her ran his hand through my hair._

_Of course Naruto picked Gaara, but I sorta blurred that out, engulfed in trying to turn my face my normal color. Once I finally did, I picked the wrong moment to look over at him, his curious gaze was right on me. "Hinata," Not again!!, "was that your first kiss?"_

_I wanted to cry, I could already feel my eyes burning, "N-no." Why did he want to know, yes we were friends now but that was something between me and the kisser._

_"Who was?"_

_"Y-you already asked your question!!" I sniffed and stood up. "I refuse to answer any more about that subject!!" I yelled it, ignoring the shocked faces. Had I never raised my voice before? I stood up and walked into my tent._

"Hinata?" Ignored the voice at my 'door' and continued to wallow in my self pity. I listened to the zipper being pulled down, and the smell or warm earth hit me. My niisan zipped up the tent before crawling over to me, "Hina Rose." I felt his warm hands brush my hair, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I looked up and my coffee haired cousin, his grey eyes worried, I hate when he's worried about me, "Niisan..."

"Hina, it's okay." I knew what he wanted to ask, why I choose that story. Personally I didn't know why either. "Everyone here has kissed someone at least once."

I sat up and looked up at him, wrapping my arms around him, his warmth making me feel soothed. "How many g-girls have k-kissed their sensei?"

"Not to many I imagine, but a lot probably wish they could."

"I-I didn't."

"That's why it's embarrassing, little Hina."

I sighed, "But he wasn't my f-first kiss, everyone must th-think I-I'm a whore!"

"Listen to me, no one thinks you are a whore. You, my little rose, are the farthest thing from a whore."

"R-really?"

"Really. If I asked everyone would you believe me?"

My face lit up, "D-don't!!"

"So..."

"It was S-s-s-sendo..."I watched my stiffen, anger burning in his face, rage wrapping around my, soffacating me. "I-Itachi kissed me wh-when I told him. H-he said th-that was my f-f-first instead."

"Sendo..."

My heart was beating wildly, "Niisan!" I shook him. "Puh-please, come back." I looked in his eyes and noticed something they were turning indigo, like my hair. I wrapped my arms around him and rocked him like he used to do me. "N-n-niisan? Calm d-down. S-," I made myself try again, "Sendo isn't c-coming back."

"He needs to die." I felt him shudder in rage.

Not know what else to do I punched him in the stomach, like they taught me. I heard him gasp for air. "Come ba-back!!" It was clear to me know, niisan was cursed like Gaara, and my statement must of triggered his beast.

"Hina?"'

"It's me, niisan."

He pulled me close, "I'm so sorry!! I-"

"It's o-okay niisan. I know, a lot."

"You know?"

"Y-yes." I answered a question before he could jump to a conclusion, "I know about Gaara to a-and know he didn't t-tell me." I watched my cousin his soft grey eyes full of turmoil, he wanted to tell me something. "N-niisan?"

"Do you want to know a secret?" I nodded into his chest we were family, family shouldn't keep secrets. "It'll change your world."

"I still want to k-know."

I heard him take a deep breath, which was strange, he never had trouble talking. "My uncle was a cruel man, Hina Rose. If he wanted something he'd, no matter the cost, would get it."

"Like w-with Hanabi?"

"A prime example, he needed another daughter, one he cared less about, you know it's true, that's why he was never there for her. That's why he found a cold woman to give him a cold daughter."

I nodded my head, was there another secret about my father?

"Hiashi wanted your mother, to him she was perfect, in every way. She could clean, take care of children, cook, she was intellegant, and not to mention beautiful."

I can remeber my moma well, I was impossible to separte from her, well until she passed on, but now I've seen her again.

"Have you ever wondered why Hiashi forbid talk of my mother. Forbid you from seeing my father. Didn't like the two ever talking?"

"N-no."

"Think about Hina Rose."

Father didn't like Mama talking to Uncle, I never once saw a picture of niisan's mom. My mother's words swam into my mind and before I know them I spoke them aloud, "We don't always get to be with them."

"What?"

"Brother!!" I made my grip tighter on Neji, "You a-are my brother!!" I started to sob, something I hadn't done since that horrible day. "I-i-it's obv-obvious." Sendo had said several time he wasn't brother Hiashi's daughter, that was Hanabi. "I'm s-s-s-sorry!!" I shuddered, even in the warmth of my brother, my brother. "Hiashi i-ss an as-ass-whole!!"

"You're correct, little rose."

I held Neji so close, I could feel my nails digging in his back, something was happening to me, I could feel it. Like my heart was shaking too, my whole body felt weird. "Br-brother?!"

"Hinata?! What's wrong?!"

"I-I-I-I..."

We both jumped at the sound of someone at the tent, "Neji? Is everything alright?"

"T-temari...c-come in."

When she entered the tent she zipped it up and I lunged onto her, clinging to her like I had been Neji. She wrapped her arms around me and I could smell it, her confusion, her worry, her fear, her wonder.

I felt her voice move her body, "Neji, I can't believe I'm saying this but it's cold in here."

I heard my brothers voice from what seemed like a tunnel, "I know."

Things were getting dark and I felt cold to, way colder than normal, like I was lying in a bank of snow in a bathing suit. "N-niisan..."

**Heh, not worth the wait was it...I think I'm going to sign up for a Beta reader...any ideas for one?**

**Let's see Gaara's reaction to this in the next chapter.**


	17. So Cold POV:G

_I felt betrayed, I had wanted to be her first kiss, but it wasn't a large surprise, I may not have ever felt those kind of feelings but I knew about them. My glass flower is such an innoccent person, nothing can change that, some one could walk right up to me and say that she is a vendor of the illegal on the streets and that would change not a thing._

_Her blush and her increased heart beat showed me she was beyond embarassed, the tears wanting to fall did as well, a twang of guilt in my gut as she yelled and stormed, still gracful, to her tent. I could smell the salt and hear her rapid heart beat even from the yards that kept us apart._

_Neji shot be a glare and headed over to calm his sister, my glass flower. I watched him enter the dark blue tent after there was no reply from his call. My eyes took everything I could see in the tent, a dejected ball of person. He closed it back up but it was easy to hear what they were saying, it was wrong of me to listen in but I needed to know exactly what she was feeling._

_"Do you want to talk about it?" Say yes, my flower, say yes._

_"Niisan..." Her voice sounds so broken, I have to make things better for her._

_"Hina, it's okay." I heard the question in the voice, it wasn't covered up the slightest. 'why that story?' "Everyone has kissed someone at least once." That statment was false, I've never kissed anyone._

_"How many g-girls have k-kissed their sensei?"_

_"Not to many I imagen, but a lot probably wish they could've."_

_"I-I didn't." I heard her sniff after that short statment, Neji, I can tell now, isn't wonderful at comforting people, though I shouldn't call the kettle black._

_"That's why it's embarassing, little Hina."_

_She sighed, "But he wasn't my f-first kiss, everyone must th-think I-I'm a whore!" No! No one here thanks you are a whore! Anyone who did would have to answer to me._

_"Listen to me, no one thinks you are a whore. You, my little rose, are the farthest thing from a whore." Good Neji, say something right._

_"R-really?" Of course your not, your an innoccent little flower._

_"Really. If I asked everyone would you believe me?" Ask me, I'd answer, I would tell her everything she is: beautiful, caring, angelic, smart, the list would take eternity._

_She was blushing, I know it."D-don't!!"_

_"So..."_

_"It was S-s-s-sendo..." That, that monster was her first kiss! He needs to die, die. My head was pounding, I was still in control, but barly. "I-Itachi kissed me wh-when I told him. H-he said th-that was my f-f-first instead." Her voice was wavering, something was scaring her._

_"Sendo..." Neji, I could feel it now, he was losing is, truly._

_I heard her hearting beating so fast, way to fast. "Niisan! Puh-please, come back." I could tell he was at the stage, his eyes were turning, we've never seen the color the change to and no one has ever asked "N-n-niisan? Calm d-down. S-," She figured it out, showing fear about the sick bastard would not help calm him. "Sendo isn't c-coming back."_

_"He needs to die." I saw Temari stand up, the moment I did. We looked over at each other and nodded. If he didn't calm soon we'd get him out of here._

_I heard a rather loud impact and Neji gasp for air. She'd punched him, my gentle glass flower punched him, hard enough to shock him. I could smell the change in his scent, he was back now. "Come ba-back!!" _

_"Hina?"' I looked over at my sister in time to see her sigh in relief. Temari turned and half smiled at me._

_I watched as she walked over to me and whispered, "It seems we don't know as much about Hinata as we thought we did."_

_I nodded in agreement and sat back down, my sister choosing the seat beside me, we were alone everyone else had went to bed._

_"It's me, niisan." My flower's voice was soft, careful._

_"I'm so sorry!! I-"_

_"It's o-okay niisan. I know, a-alot." It surprised me how calm she was now, like a switch had gone off telling her it was time to be the strong one._

_"You know?"_

_"Y-yes. I know about Gaara too a-and no he didn't t-tell me." It made a tingling sensation move throughout me, she'd protected me. "N-niisan?"_

_"Do you want to know a secret?" I had a feeling about what he was going to tell her. "It'll change your world."_

_"I still want to k-know."_

_Uncharactlistly he took a deep breath, he was nervous, I knew it. "My uncle was a cruel man, Hina Rose. If he wanted something he'd, no matter the cost, would get it."_

_"Like w-with Hanabi?"_

_"A prime example, he needed another daughter, one he cared less about, you know it's true, that's why he was never there for her. That's why he found a cold woman to give him a cold daughter." I knew now Temari had never been told this, her face was showing extreme concentration at the conversation."Hiashi wanted your mother, to him she was perfect, in everyway. She could clean, take care of children, cook, she was intellegant, and not to mention beautiful."_

_"She's his sister..." I heard my sister whisper in realzation. Her wide hazel eyes looked at me and I nodded. _

_"Have you ever wondered why Hiashi forbid talk of my mother. Forbid you from seeing my father. Didn't like the two ever talking?"_

_"N-no." Was her answer._

_"Think about Hina Rose."_

_"We don't always get to be with them." She'd figured it out, something her mother told her in the gardens triggered it now._

_"What?"_

_"Brother!! You a-are my brother!!" I heard her began to sob, something I have never once heard her do. "I-i-it's obv-bvious. I'm s-s-s-sorry!!" Something was changing, her scent no longer smelled just of passion flowers. "Hiashi i-ss an as-asswhole!!"_

_"You're correct, little rose." _

_He hadn't noticed it yet but my sister had. A artic wind blew and the fire went out. I stood up to run over there but Temari stopped me and we listen to Hinata speak once more. "Br-brother?!"_

_"Hinata?! What's wrong?!" He'd noticed it finally._

_"I'll go first, you stay behind me okay?" I nodded._

_"I-I-I-I..." Her voice was making me ache, what was wrong with her._

_My sister knocked on the tent gently. "Neji? Is everything alright?"_

_"T-temari...c-come in." My glass flower answered._

_When she entered a tent another gust of cold air hit me. My flower was doing this._

_"Neji, I can't believe I'm saying this but it's cold in here." I didn't stay to hear the rest I was running into the deepest part of the woods. I had to do it, I had to try and fall asleep. My glass flower was about to go into the meadow and she was going to need me, I know it._

**Really not my best chapter at all. It seems to much like a filler, but Gaara's POV is needed in it as well. So incase you didn't ntoice everyone but Teamri, Gaara, Neji, and Hinata are asleep, even Naruto.**


	18. Authors Note POV: Mine

If you want to understand some of the things being mentioned read the prequel I made a while back, it'll help. It's call Loss of One Family; Gaining of Another.

www. fanfiction. net/ s /3932124 /1/ Loss of One Family Gaining of Another

Just seperate the spaces. This story is a oneshot and it will explain Sendo, what part Itachi and the other Akatsuki play in this, the incident with Hanabi and Hiashi that makes Hinata hate her uncle.

www. fanfiction. net/ s / 3995479 /1/ Deji

The story Deji is SasorixOC and gives you a little bit more information about the Akatsuki, p.s. they're not evil in this. It has mentions of Hinata in it. Both stories were made for my sake adn yours to give it more depth. I know I've mentioned them before in my **authors notes** but there are some people who skip those or by the time you read the fic you forget about it. The one on top is information that you could come to the conclusion of or you could just read. Deji you can read it while you wait for the next chapter.

Thanks for you constant support and reviews(I love my reviews).

Yours Authoress Truly

CobaltHeart


	19. The Storm POV:G

_I stopped when I got to the water I had been in earlier, swimming out to the middle I closed me eyes and laid flat on my back. I needed to go to sleep, something I've never been able to allow myself to do. Closing my eyes I focused on the water, focusing on becoming one with it, so maybe if I become part of it my demon could not take over. The wind was blowing and the night birds were singing, off in the distance I could hear the heart beats of deer. I listened it all, memorizing it, just like I did when I meditated, maybe my meditation trance would take me there._

_I don't know how long I laid there but now it's silent, not a noise, I still have the same floating sensation. I open my eyes, I'm in my meadow, the stench of dead flowers surrounds me, but there's no demon. I look around and see him, he off in the distance running towards me, his eyes red, he's ready to take control. Jolting up I take off in a run, here I'm as human as I can be, my run isn't fast, but I'm far from out of shape. _

_One foot in front of the other, each barely touching the ground each time before it spring up to fly forward again. I'm running through the old forest, the trees are blurring past me but I'm following the scent of the little indigo flowers. My demon is breathing down my neck when I make it to the meadow._

_"Gaara?!" It takes a moment for the voice to register, it's Hinata's true father. I'm to focused on running to answer, I'm so close, now not even three yards away. I see a tan blur run past me and my demon screams. "Get in the meadow!"_

_With one final burst of energy I jump, landing on the color and cool ground. I hear the man walking back towards me. "Why are you here?"_

_I stand up dizzy, I know I've used far to much energy. "Hinata."_

_I look at him, he has the same expression I saw his son has, "What's wrong?"_

_"Neji told her the truth, she knows about you now."_

_"What's going on?" I turn around and for a moment I thought I was looking at my glass flower. "What's wrong with my rose?"_

_"Is it possible for a calmer to snap?"_

_"Not usually but-no..." I saw dread mask every other emotion on my flower's mother. "Gaara, I'm glad you came. Surprisingly you beat Hina Rose here."_

_"What's wrong?" I watch Hizashi walk over and comfort his love._

_The moment the words were spoken a chill ran up my spine, it seemed it dropped over thirty degrees. "Your about to find out." _

_Another gust of arctic wind blew and I saw her appear. Her outfit was different from her mothers the dress was the color of her brother's hair and the sash was the color of my hair. "Hinata?" I stepped forward worried, I had no clue of what to do._

_The flowers in the meadow were slowly loosing their colors and everything seemed like it was freezing. "Little Rose?" I heard her mother ask in a sweet voice, "Calm down my rose."_

_It seemed that everything was lost to her, she was gone, mentally at least. I knew what happened she didn't know how to handle all her emotions and it seemed like something awaken to help her with it._

_"Dear, is it possible my brother..."_

_The was impossible, I looked at her father whose face was openly confused and worried, "No," I yelled, then continued softer, loud enough to be heard of the wind, "The way I am makes me sensitive to others like me, I can sense one for miles."_

_"He's correct Hizashi, Hiashi wouldn't do that."_

_"He's vile, you never know."_

_I locked my eyes with him, "My glass flower is not tainted in the way I or you am, she's pure." Before he could voice his thoughts a gust of the wind knocked me to my feet and I noticed, it was snowing now, just gentle flakes but they were blowing around like a blizzard._

_When I looked at her that's when I sensed it, it was faint but Shuhaku was gaining power, he was going to try and make it into the meadow. That was enough to make me heart pound harder, I had to get her out of her._

_"HINATA!!" I screamed before I could stop my self and the next thing I know I'm running towards her. I have control over my body mentally, but the way my heart's beating in my body, my veins are pulsing, it feels like my head is going to explode. "Hinata!! Please!!"_

_It registered, I know it did, her eyes looked straight at me, but they weren't the beautiful lavendar I've come to adore, they where white, the color of the purest winter snow. Her pale face was nearly translucent and read no expression what so ever, she was just there, white as a freshly plucked daisy. I ran towards her then stopped, the high temperature that kept me hot even in the coldest temperatures wasn't even putting a dent in the chill that came from her. I remember her arms being cold as she calmed me in my meadow but this was far more extreme. My body felt like it was froze to the spot, but that's when I noticed something, her eyes were leaking tears, they were running down her face. _

_I had to continue on, no matter what. I focused my energy then I tried to use the speed I've been cursed with to run, but it was no use, Shuhaku was still absorbing my power, the run was more of a sprint, even in human standards. The cold was numbing but the look she was holding was far more tortuous. I was nearly to her, unsure of what I was going to do once I arrived beside her, but my body had left me knowing I needed to be near her right now, that's why it allowed me to fall asleep._

_In a blink my glass flower is on the ground and I'm on top of her, my arms wrapped around her ice-like body. I'm giving her what ever body head I can muster. I lean down and hold my lips a few centimeters away from her ear. "Hinata," I plead, "please. Come out of this my love, I know you can."_

_Nothing. "Hiashi has gotten his punishment." No expression, not even a blush. "My glass flower, calm, please my beautiful angel calm. "I move my head so I'm looking into her eyes, they're a little more eggshell than white, but it's still a long way to the beautiful shade of purple they are supposed to be. "Is it sweet words of comfort that calm you, my flower?"_

_I get off her and sit down like an Indian bring her body close to mine, trying to ignore the shivers that are climbing up my spine and the fact the edges of the world is fading black. I close my eyes for a moment and think for the right words to say as I rock her slowly._

_"Beautiful flower I promise to thee,_

_I'll grant you your wishes,_

_Forever control over me."_

_It wasn't the best poem I've thought of yet, but it looked like her face was gaining some color to it. I hum for a moment while I glance at her parents, her father is no longer in sight but her mother smiles and nods her head._

_"Gentle glass rose come out of your slumber,_

_The sky is not blue, the tree's no longer lumber."_

_I looked at her eyes they were not the soft silvery gray her brother's is and her face was starting to seem more the creamy then white. _

_"These words that I'm speaking,_

_The poem my mind's reading,_

_I hope you can hear it,_

_My flower, my dearest."_

_Her eyes were the right color now, but in my mind they were surround my black, things was becoming warmer now, but I was to cold._

_"Gaara?!" I felt her stir, her cold hands fly up to my face, "W-what did I do!! Gaara!!"_

_"Run...Shuhaku...fast..."_

_"Gaara!!" I felt myself fading, "P-please not you too!!"_

_She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face into my neck, "Leave."_

_"N-no!!"_

_I could smell everything about her, the scent of the passion flower helped to calm me some, but it was just to hard._

_"Gaara," It was my glass flower this time it was her mother, "if you really love my daughter you have to fight it."_

_Didn't she understand how cold I am? Didn't she get that...her daughter was burning like a fire now, she was warm. "Hinata?"_

_"D-don't leave me Gaara. P-please. N-no more today." I could feel her tears. "I'm not leaving you. I-I can fight him."_

_"Never!!" Her statement pushed all other thoughts from me head. I took my arms and pulled her back, making her look at me. Her large lavendar eyes were glazed with water and her button nose was red from crying. She looked beautiful and so, so fragile. "Never do you understand me. If I ever find that you went up against Shuhaku I'd be finding you dead. You are never to come face to face with him!! Do you understand me!?"_

_"G-Gaara??" Her lips quivered, I was yelling at her._

_"I'm sorry. Just, no."_

_My glass flower frowned and her face went blank, "Okay."_

_I mentally sighed, I needed to explain myself. "I don't want you to get wounded or worse."_

_She curled her lips up in a halfhearted smile, "Okay." It was silent for a moment before she jumped out of my lap, "N-neji!! Oh he must be so worried!!" _

_"My Hina Rose are you have to do to leave is to wake up, the same goes for you Gaara."_

_"I don't know how."_

_"Just close your eyes and picture where you were before you came here. Gaara, why don't you go first, just in case."_

_I nodded and closed my eyes, picturing the water I was floating in and the noise of the forest. I continued to play the scene in my mind until I could feel the water. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around, I made it. I swam to the shore and began to run. If I didn't get to my flower soon, Shuhaku was going to free himself again._

**Sorry for the wait everyone, I hope this chapter was worth it.**


	20. Approval POV:H

I opened my eyes to see relief flood over my cou-brother's eyes. "N-niisan?"

Neji did something I never expected, he wrapped his arms around me kissed me soundly on the cheek, "Hinata, oh Hina Rose!!" He buried my face into his chest and that's when I noticed something, I was really cold and his heat felt nice. I closed my eyes and breathed in his earthy scent. I felt his fingers brush through my hair as he whispered in my ear. "I was so worried, don't ever do that."

It hurt me inside to hear him sound like that, "I p-promise niisan."

"Hinata? Are you alright now?"

I open my eyes and turned my head to look towards the voice, "Temari?"

"Yes?"

I saw in her hazel eyes she was worried, so I smiled. "I-I'm fine now. G-gaara helped me." Confusion and wonder clouded her co-brother's girlfriends eyes. I looked at Neji, he seemed to understand what I was saying, or at least he was pretenidng to.

"Where is my brother?"

"Here." I turned my head harshly, to far and my neck cracked painfully. "I see that you are better."

I almost nodded but I chose to smile when pain shot up to my head, "Y-yeah." He looked tired, his eyes were slighlty purple in color and his hair was in disarray, not to mention he was damp. "T-thank you."

He nodded and I noticed something, he had a small dimple near the corner of his mouth when he tried not to smile back. I giggled and then I felt my brother's hot hand on my neck, gently rubbing it. "Hina, you need to be more careful, necks don't turn past a certain point."

I blushed, "I-I know."

"Gaara, may I have a word with you please?"

I watched him nod at his blonde sister and she stood up gracefully and they walked out the tent. "N-niisan, I love you no matter what."

"I love you too, Hina Rose." I let my brother, that was still foreign to me, gently pushed my head against his chest and then wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"D-did you understand what I-I meant when I said Gaara h-helped me."

"Yes, I do. In your meadow, with, with our mother and father."

"Yeah, he s-saved me from the frost i-in me, niisan."

"I know." I looked up at him, begging for his approval, I wouldn't go after any guy if he didn't want me to. "Hina Rose," I felt him sigh, his chest moved up and down and the air ruffled my hair. "If he ever does anything to hurt you, I will never let him forget."

"Thank you, Neji-n-umm..."

"You know nii or niisan is still fine, Hina." My brother face was serious but his eyes shined with love, I couldn't tear my eyes from his.

"Are we interrupting something you two? Hmm?" I blushed and turned around, realizing I was sitting in my brother's lap, something that is slightly odd.

"No."

"Hinata, Gaara wants to know if you'd go to lunch with him when we get back from the trip."

My eyes turned to the redhead to see he wasn't hiding his emotions as much as usual, his cheeks was a faint, faint, pink. I felt my face get redder than it already was and I looked down at my hands, "Y-yes." I twisted my hands, it always looked weird when I did so.

"Great," I could feel Temari beaming, "now where trusting you two," I looked up what was she talking about? "I don't want Hinata to come back knocked up."

I felt all the color drain from my face, "Wh-"

"Temari!!" I looked up, his face was a little more pink than it was before.

"Temari." My brother's tone was drawn out in warning, but he sighed when she started to giggle, and grin a Cheshire cat grin, "that was inap-"

"Oh shove a sock in it, it was funny and you know it."

"Hey guys!!" I smiled, way to go Naruto, break up this odd moment, "Is their a party in here or something?"

"No, your sister is just gracing us with humor."

My blonde friend snorted and crawled in the tent, sitting beside me, chortling while he did so, "Humor or lack of."

"Don't make me kick you out of this tent Naruto!!" I laughed silently to myself as Temari reached over and smacked him on the shoulder.

I felt Naruto put his arm around me, "Hinata would protect me wouldn't you?" I blushed, but before I could say anything beautiful aqua eyes caught my attention. Jealousy, I saw jealousy and annoyance. Gaara was jealous, of Naruto? "You wouldn't?!" Naruto's voice made me jump and I looked at him, his large cerulean eyes looking like a puppy.

"Naruto, take your arm off of my cousin."

That's when I realized I was still sitting in my brother's lap, Naruto's arm around me, and the guy I liked was starting at my blonde friend with anger. "I-I need air." Getting out of my the warm lap I crawled towards the opening of my tent, my body touching Gaara's as I passed, the feeling was electric. Once I was out of the tent I stood up and walked to Neji's tent, there was just to many people in mine, it was made for maybe two, if not three at the most if they were small, not five adults, well seventeen was being counted now.

Once I was in my c-brother's tent I laid down and relaxed. I blush and a smiled on my face, "I'm going to have lunch with him tomorrow." I rolled on my side and curled up, I'm just going to relax, I'll get up later.

"Hey, Hinata's been gone for a long time, I wonder why."

"She's asleep in Neji's tent."

"Oh...you know it's kinda crowed in here..."

"Naruto, you are simply a moron."

"Neji! Be nice." A glare, "Don't use that look on me. Naruto you can go to your tent, Neji you can just stay in mine, Gaara, " seeing the look her brother was sending to her brethren, "you can stay here."


	21. POV Mine

I'm going to stop writing both Understanding and Glass Flower. I'm not sure for how long, I once again have bitten off more than I can chew with starting a SasuHina, that I'm writing all of it out before I post. It's already exceeded 20 pages, and I'm not sure if I'll make it a oneshot of break it up, probably the latter of the two.

I really apologize if any one wants to know how either fic ends tell me and I'll give you all the spoilers for them. (I have the timeline all thought out for both.)

CobaltHeart


End file.
